Outcast (rewrite)
by chichipdx
Summary: Basically a rewrite of my story with added scenes and fixed mistakes...I hope you read and enjoy it... Branch was a happy troll until one day it all changed
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to back an rewrite Outcast and fix the little mistakes. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.. **

"Branch come on!" his mother called from just outside the family's pod "It's dinner time."

The young teal blue troll's ears perked up when he heard his name being called, he was busy playing in the fresh mud puddle.

"Oh Branch," his mother sighed when she saw her son covered from head to toe in mud "you just had a bath this morning."

"He's just being a young boy," Grandma Rosiepuff chuckled "so much like his father when he was that age."

"I know," Daffodil smiled as she gently took her son by the hand "Do mind finishing setting up dinner? I have to give someone another bath."

Branch laughed as his mom tickled him..."Go right ahead my dear," Rosiepuff smiled and waved her daughter in-law away "don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you," Daffodil replied before she scooped up the small troll in her arms "Now let's get you clean up."

"Okay mommy," Branch smiled nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck "I'm sorry I got so dirty."

"Don't be sorry sweetie," his mom replied as she started rinsing the thick mud out Branch's hair.

"When is Daddy coming back?" he asked watching the water around him turn cloudy from the mud.

Daffodil stopped for a second she did know how to explain to such a young child that their dad was gone and was never to be seen again. "Daddy's on a mission," she lied.

"What kind of mission?"

"A secret one," she whispered

Branch smiled at her answear..."Cool," he said mumbled.

Daffodil let Branch finish cleaning himself up as she got his clean outfit ready. "You know tomorrow is a very special day," she told him handing him his new outfit.

"Why?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"You see our king and queen are welcoming their baby girl into the world and all of the kingdom is invited," she explained taking his hand and walking back to their pod.

Grandma Rosiepuff had the table all set by the time they returned. Acorn soup with a hint of ginger was Branch's favorite. The young troll politely took his spot at the table and waited to be served.

"So, tomorrow we are going to meet the new princess," Rosiepuff smiled.

"Do you think she will want to play?" Branch asked before taking a big sip of his soup.

The two older trolls looked at each other and smiled "She's too little right now," his Grandma explained

"But maybe someday," his mother added "you two will be friends."

The young blue troll did not understand what they meant by or why the princess would not want to play a game or two. When it was time for bed Branch's mother tucked him in while his grandma would sing.

"But I'm not sleepy," Branch protested as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sleeping makes you grow up to be a big and strong troll," Grandma Rosiepuff explained as she bent down and gave her grandson a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Can you sing the song again?" he asked as he snuggled down deeper into the covers.

"Anything for you Sweetheart," his grandma replied

**"Now it's time to say good night**  
**Good night sleep tight**  
**Now the sun turns out his light**  
**Good night sleep tight**  
**Dream sweet dreams for me**  
**Dream sweet dreams for you." **

Branch could feel his eyes starting to get heavy as his mother walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She smiled at him and gently began rubbing her thumb along his right cheek before she joined Rosiepuff in singing.

**"Close your eyes and I'll close mine**  
**Good night sleep tight**  
**Now the moon begins to shine**  
**Good night sleep tight**  
**Dream sweet dreams for me**  
**Dream sweet dreams for you."**

"Goodnight Branch," his mother whispered as the song finished the young troll was now fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to wear this?" Branch frowned tugging on his fancy new outfit. He preferred his brown overalls then this uncomfortable thing.

"We have to look our best when meeting the king and queen," his mother explained

"That's right," Grandma Rosiepuff added "and you are a fine-looking young troll."

Branch did not know what she meant by that; all he knew was how much he hated the outfit.

The three trolls arrived at the royal palace and were greeted by a very long line. "Are they all here to see the princess?" Branch asked with wide eyes. He had never seen this many trolls in his entire life.

"I believe they are," his mother replied giving her son a smile before bending down and fixing his hair to stand up even taller than normal.

After standing in line for a while Branch started to get bored and he tried his best to entertain himself but with no luck. Finally, it was their turn to greet the royal family and Grandma Rosiepuff being the eldest stepped forward followed by his mother.

"And who is this strapping young troll?" the King Peppy chuckled giving Branch a quick wink.

It was at that moment Branch became very shy and hid behind his mother and grandma. "Sorry King Peppy," Daffodil smiled "Branch has never been in a big crowd before."

King Peppy just smiled and waved it off "I bet I know why you are here," he said as the young blue troll peaked out from behind his mother's dress. "I bet you are here to meet my daughter."

Branch looked up at this mom than over too King Peppy and nodded "Yes sir."

King Peppy nodded back as looked over to his wife, who smiled as she slowly lowered the bundle that was wrapped up in her arms. Branch was amazed at what he saw in the bundle, it was bright pink tiny troll. "Hello little Princess," he said waving at her.

"Poppy," The Queen added

Branch looked up at The Queen "Poppy." he repeated.

The Queen nodded "That's right," she said "Princess Poppy."

"Oh, what a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Grandma Rosiepuff said bowing slightly to the King and Queen.

"Thank you for allowing us to meet Princess Poppy," Branch heard his mother say as she too gave a small bow.

"Yes, thank you very much," he said as he copied his mom and grandma in bowing.

"You are very welcome," King Peppy replied "Please stay for our celebration in the Great hall."

The family of three walked towards the Great hall where it was set up in a buffet style. The very first thing that Branch noticed was the wall of cupcakes. "Can I have one?" he asked pointing at the tiny cakes.

"Go on," his mother replied as she allowed her son to go over and pick out his own flavored cupcake. After finding the perfect one the young troll hurried back to his family where he took his time eating the yummy cake.

"Branch," his grandma whispered, "why don't you go join the other kids just outside, they look like they are having fun."

Branch looked back at the other kids who looked like they were playing some sort of chasing game "I don't want to," he mumbled.

"Just give it a try sweetie," his mom said softly as she playfully poked him in the side to make him laugh.

"Fine," he sighed.

The little blue troll made his way out to where the other troll kids were playing "Can I join in?" he asked shyly lowering his head and placing his hands behind his back.

The troll kids all stopped what they were doing and just looked at him. Branch was starting to feel uncomfortable as he slowly began backing away from them. "Who are you?" a troll girl asked.

"My name is Branch," he replied

The girl smiled before holding out her hand "I'm Lily and you can be on my team."

Branch was confused but he took her hand "Team for what?"

Lily giggled "We're playing team capture."

"Yeah," a boy troll added "and we are avoiding Creek and his team."

"Who's Creek?" Branch asked

"I am," a purple troll spoke up "so you better run."

The three trolls ran in all directions and it wasn't long before Branch was laughing and having fun. That fun came to a complete halt when a dark green troll stepped out in the field. "So, this is how the lower trolls play?" he smirked "Such losers."

"Excuse me friend," Creek said stepping forward "but you are kind of in the middle of our game.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked as he crossed arms over his chest.

All the troll kids shook their head 'no'.

The green troll sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm Spruce...and I am going to be your future king."

"Yeah, sure." Lily laughed

"I am!" he snapped "Then you'll be my servants."

Branch and the others went back to playing their game and having fun. When it was time leave Branch waved goodbye to his new friends and thanked them for allowing him to play with them.

"Did you have fun?" his mother asked as they walked home

"Yes," he replied "tons!"

His mother smiled "That's good, I'm glad."

-xo-

Not long after Princess Poppy was welcomed into the world did her mother suddenly grow ill, King Peppy sent for the best doctors in the kingdom but found no one knew what was wrong with her. King Peppy was heartbroken and the rest of the kingdom felt his grief. After losing Queen Violet something strange seemed to happen to King Peppy, he was no longer himself anymore. Just a few short years later he remarried a well to do troll named Lady Abilene.

One of the first laws she put into effect was her kingdom had to be perfect, which meant no untroll like colors. The kingdom did have a few grey trolls that still mourned the loss of their kind queen and once Lady Abilene found out she had them arrested and taken away. This never really sat well with some trolls Branch's mom and Grandma were a few of them.

"Why doesn't King Peppy do something about this?" Daffodil asked out loud as she prepared dinner one night.

"Because he is still hurt from the loss of Queen Violet," Rosiepuff sighed.

"Well it's not right," Daffodil replied "those trolls were just days away from being happy again."

"I know,"

Branch overheard them even though he knew they would not want him to listen in on their conversations. He let out a sigh as he looked at the palace off in the distance.

Everything changed for the blue troll when his little family were yanked away for no reason. He was all alone and sad. On the day they were taken away he turned grey, no longer his vibrant blue color. When that happened the village quickly rejected him like he was an outsider, they did not want him in their village and they made sure that he knew his place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay out!" some would troll snap whenever Branch got to close to the village before they chased the young troll away. Branch did not like to be different, but he could not help it, he wanted to feel the warmth he felt from the embrace of his mother and grandma. Instead he was now forced to fend for himself and shiver alone at night. But that soon changed one day when he stumbled upon an even younger troll then himself. The small light pink troll was way too young to be all alone wandering around this far out in the forest.

"Where's your parents?" he asked when he stopped her from going deeper into the woods "Are you lost?"

"I don't know," she replied taking a seat on a tiny rock ",But I'm supposed to wait for them right here I think.

"How old are you?" he asked making small talk with the smaller troll "Do you have a name?"

The little troll looked up at him "My daddy told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well my name is Branch," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

The little girl looked at him all confused "This is the part where you are supposed to shake my hand," he whispered giving her a tiny smile.

This brought a smile to her face as she placed her hand into his "Hi," she giggled.

"So, now we're not strangers anymore," Branch explained giving her a quick wink.

"My name is Roselyn," she replied sweetly "but promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Branch replied sitting down on the ground across from her.

"Do you have a mommy and daddy?" she asked as she slipped off the rock to copy him by sitting down on the ground.

"Well everyone has a mommy and daddy," he explained

Roselyn turned her head to the side "Where are yours?"

Branch let out a soft sigh not wanting to tell her the truth about his mom and grandma "I'm not hundred percent sure where they are at the moment."

"Why are you that color?" she asked pointing to his grey skin as her eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"I think it's because I'm sad," he replied slowly looking away from her.

"Don't be sad," the little girl replied with a big smile "be happy."

"I wish it was that easy," Branch mumbled as he slowly got to his feet.

Her smiled quickly faded when she saw him getting ready to leave "Don't go."

"You don't want me to leave?" he asked "I guess I can stay until your parents come back."

Roselyn's smile returned as she settled back down to wait for her parents. As Branch sat back down his tummy growled, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something. He shook his head he was just going to have to ignore it, at least for a little while longer. The two young trolls waited for what seemed like forever, but Roselyn's parents never showed up and Branch started to have a bad feeling about it. Her parents were probably taken away the same way his family was.

"I'm hungry," the little girl whined as she placed her hands on her tummy.

"I am too," he sighed knowing he had nothing to offer the smaller troll "but I don't have anything.

"We go get something to eat?" she asked pointing direction of the village "They always have lots of yummy stuff there."

"I can't," Branch said looking down at the ground thinking about the many signs stating that his kind was not welcome

"How come?" Roselyn asked

The grey troll just shrugged his shoulders "I'm not allowed."

"Then how do you eat?" she asked giving him a concerned look.

"Well," Branch said as he tried to think about what to do say "there maybe a few berries left on a nearby bush."

Roselyn's eyes lit up "Can we go see?"

"I guess but you have to be very quiet when we go there," he whispered knowing that he would be in so much trouble if was caught again by the owner of said bush.

"Okay," she nodded "I promise I won't make a peep."

Branch started to lead the way "But what if my parents come looking for me?" she asked hanging her head down and looking at her feet.

"We won't be gone that long," the grey troll tried to convince her.

Roselyn thought about it for a second before her tummy rumbled again and she followed the older troll. They did not have that far to go but having a younger traveling companion who found almost everything interesting enough to play with. Branch found that this was going to be a lot harder than it seemed. When the berry bush came into view the smaller troll became excited.

"Remember," Branch whispered, "be very quiet."

She did as she was told and tippy toed over to the bush, her little hand grabbed a berry and she bit into it..."Yummy," she mumbled in between bites.

"They are good..huh?" Branch asked giving her a small smile.

The two trolls ate a few more berries..."HEY!" a voice shouted from just a few yards away.

"We got to go!" Branch warned giving the younger troll a quick nudge.

"You stay away from that berry bush...you no good ugly troll!" the voice growled.

"Run!" Branch whispered to the little girl.

The grey troll let her get a head start before he ran after her but just as he turned to start running the angry troll had whipped his hair causing Branch to trip and fall hard.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my berries?" the troll hissed as stomped towards young troll

"I'm sorry," Branch tried to explain as fear and panic started to take over "I was just hungry."

"I told you before that I don't care if you are starving!" the troll snapped "No outcast troll is going to steal from me."

"I promise I won't do it again," Branch pleaded scared of what was going to happen.

The troll looked down at the grey troll "You said that the last two times."

"I'm sorry but this time I really mean it,"

The troll's hard stare seemed to soften up a bit as he reached out his hand for Branch to take. Branch looked at the troll as he hovered above him and before he had a chance to react he was yanked up off the ground by his suspender strap which broke from the force of the pull.

"Now you listen here!" the troll snapped as he pulled the young troll close to his face "If you ever come near my berry tree again...I will personally break each one of your greedy little fingers. Do I make myself clear?"

Branch swallowed hard before he nodded "Yes sir."

"Good," the troll replied as he slowly let go of the broken strap "oh and one more thing."

The troll's fist made contact with Branch's cheekbone and he stumbled backwards, he was completely shocked. It had only been a couple of berries a mere taste really. The young grey troll sat on the ground holding back his tears.

"Now get out of here!" the troll snapped stomping towards the stunned grey troll.

Branch quickly got his feet and took off running in the direction he had told Roselyn to go earlier. He did not stop running until he knew it was safe. Branch said nothing as he rejoined Roselyn but instead just sat down. The little girl could tell something was different about him, he looked like he was ready to cry. She quietly walked over to him and decided to just cuddle up beside him. Branch figured it was because she was cold but that's not what it was, she just felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Branch," she said "Can be my big brother?"

Branch did not know what to say but it did not matter because before he even had a chance to...she was already fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Branch lost track of how many days he had sat and waited with little Roselyn for her parents to come get her. Some days he would bring things he found in the forest to eat but it never satisfied the hungry that burned in their bellies. Branch feared that maybe Roselyn's family had suffered the same fate as his mom and grandma. Though he hoped that he was somehow wrong, but things did not look good. One day Branch went to go sit with little troll but when he got to their usual sot she was nowhere to be seen. His heart began to race as he began to fear that something bad may have happened to her which would leave him alone again.

"Look what I got!" her happy voice exclaimed as she hurried over to him holding up something.

"What is it?" he asked letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Baker troll gave me a cupcake," she replied smiling holding up the small cake

"Really?"

"Yep!" she beamed before holding up a second cupcake "And I asked him for another one for my brother."

Branch did not know what to say as she handed the taller troll the small cake.

"I know you are hungry just like me," she explained

"Thanks," the grey troll said quietly as he slowly took the small cake from her. They both sat down and slowly ate their treats. The burst of the sweetness danced around their taste buds as they savored every bite. Branch couldn't remember the last time he had something that tasted this good.

"Yummy," Roselyn said right after she took her last bite "I wish had another one."

"Thanks again," Branch said before he finished off his cupcake.

"Your welcome," the little girl beamed before sitting in silence for a long time.

"What is it?" Branch asked out of curiosity when he noticed his small friend deep in thought.

"Are you going to change back into your right color?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Because if you did the other trolls won't treat you different."

"It's not that easy," he sighed "I don't want to be his color, but I can't help it."

Roselyn than reached forward and patted the grey troll on his hand "Don't worry Branch...someday your color will come back, I just know it."

Branch smiled and nodded but deep down he felt like nothing could ever make him happy again. He felt cold inside, how could Lady Abilene be so cold hearted enough rip families apart the way that she had for no reason at all. He wanted his family back and for his young friend to find hers. He looked down at his grey color and he could not help to feel hurt. The trolls of the village refused to sell him anything even though he had some money that was left from his mother.

"Your money is no good here!" they would snap before chasing the young troll away or a couple times a nasty troll would just take his money and not even give it back. When Branch would ask for the money back, they would say either say "You're a liar...you never gave any me money!" or "Why do you need it ugly?"

Their words cut deep, but their punches hurt the most. Sometimes a group of teen trolls related to the trolls Branch had tried to buy from would come out looking for him. When they would find him, they would mock and tease him before becoming violent. Branch learned the hard way many times that it was best not to hide from them because when they find him, they made it hurt so much more. That is why in the dead of the night when every troll was sleeping, he was busy building a bunker where he knew he would be safe.

"My family not coming back...are they?" Roselyn asked pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

Branch looked at the young troll "I'm not sure," he replied "they might."

Roselyn looked down at the ground and sighed "I wish they was here right now. I miss them."

Branch could tell that she was sad, and he did not want her to turn grey like him. He had become like a brother to her and he cared deeply for her. She was the only troll to show him kindness in his lonely world and he was not about to let anything happen to her. So, he remembered what his mother use to tell him about his father.

"I bet your Daddy is on a secret mission with mine," he told her "and your mommy is probably helping him."

Her eyes lit up "Your Daddy is on a secret mission?"

"Yeah," he replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"Cool!" she exclaimed

Branch's smile widened knowing she was happy with that answer just like he had been when he was younger.

Meanwhile a young Princess Poppy was learning about all the dangers of the outside world beyond the palace gates. Lady Abilene told her everything she needed to know about the outside world. "You see my Dear," she said softly "Our kingdom is made up of beautifully colored trolls and everything is perfect."

The young princess smiled as she listened to her stepmother "However as much as I try to keep things perfect in the kingdom, we still have imperfections."

"Imperfections?" Poppy repeated tilting her head to the right..not knowing what she meant by that word.

Lady Abilene nodded "Let me explain," she said giving a quick pause "Sometimes the kingdom suffers from nasty imperfections such as grey trolls."

"Why are the trolls grey?" Poppy asked

"They are the bad trolls that want nothing more than to rip you apart," she explained "and if you ever come across one you must scream on the top of your lungs or let me know so they can taken care of."

"How come they want to hurt me?"

"It's not just you but everyone, besides in their dna to do so. They are not like you or I," Abilene replied "An imperfection must be taken care of as soon as possible because you can't turn your back on them."

Poppy gasped as she hugged her toy close, if she ever ran into a grey troll it would be sorry. "Can I go visit my Dad tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

Lady Abilene let out a long sigh "I don't think that is really the best thing right now. You father is terribly ill right now and seeing him not in the best interest right now. You understand, don't you?"

Poppy nodded "I understand."

"That's my girl," she said smiling "Now why don't you go run along and go play."

"Yes, Lady Abilene," Poppy replied because she was forbidden to call her anything other than that.

"I'll tell you what," Lady Abilene said standing up "tomorrow I will take you into the village to buy you a treat."

Poppy smiled and nodded, it would be her first time in the village, and she did not know what to expect. She was so excited to get out and see the world beyond the walls that she only knew. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a good day, she just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Poppy woke up extra early the next morning because today was the day her stepmother was taking her into the village to pick out a special treat. The young princess already had her heart set on picking out a new outfit or maybe something entirely different all together. "Oh, this is so hard!" she mentally screamed as she made her way down the long corridor to the dining hall.

"Good morning Princess Poppy," a female troll greeted the moment Poppy entered the room.

"Morning," Poppy happily replied skipping over to her usual seat.

"Are you hungry?" the troll asked

"Very," Poppy said taking her seat and sitting down. The female troll smiled "How does a fresh blueberry and lemon muffin sound?"

Poppy pretended to think about it for a minute "Um, how about, delicious."

"Alright then," the troll replied giving the young princess a smile, "I'll get you one."

Poppy sat and waited for the troll to return with her breakfast. "Here you go Princess," she said placing the still warm muffin down in front of Poppy. "Thank you!" Poppy said happily. The young princess took her time eating her muffin as not to appear unladylike, after all she was royalty.

"There's my little Poppet," Lady Abilene said in a forced joyful voice as she entered the room. "Are you ready for your adventure into our beautiful village today?"

"Yes, Lady Abilene," Poppy nodded "I have been thinking about what to get as my treat today."

"And have you decided?" Lady Abilene asked not even making eye contact with the young princess, instead snapping her fingers for her servant to come serve her.

"Well… not yet," Poppy sighed looking down at the table "but I figure that I will know it when I see it."

"That's my girl," Lady Abilene replied gleefully when her food was set in front of her. "Now remember Poppy," she said changing her tone to a serious one "As beautiful as our village is it can still be full of dangers."

"You mean it could have some grey trolls?" the princess asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Imperfections you mean," Abilene corrected.

"Yeah those," Poppy nodded

"Well I certainly hope not," her stepmother said bending her teaspoon in the process.

"Me either," Poppy mumbled downlow not wanting to come face to face with the awful trolls her stepmother had warned her about.

After breakfast Poppy, Lady Abilene and a couple dozen guard trolls made their way into the village. It was everything Poppy had dreamed it would be; it was full of brightly colored trolls just as Lady Abilene had said it would. The young princess was full of excitement and she wanted to greet everyone she met.

Meanwhile just on the outside of the village Branch had come up with the perfect plan to get something to eat. He was going to paint himself up to blend in with the others and with a little help from Roselyn it seemed that it might work.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked as she handed him the spray on colors.

"No," he sighed "but it's worth a shot."

Branch had figured since no troll wanted to accept his money while he was grey then he would use the spray on color to trick them into selling him something to eat. The berry bushes were out of the question thanks to that mean nasty troll and sure the troll who owned the bakery gave Roselyn a couple of cupcakes twice a week. It wasn't enough to survive on. Before his Grandma's home was destroyed from no one living there, Branch managed to get grab as much stuff as he could including the bag of coins that his mother and grandma were saving up in case of an emergency. He figured to only use the money to buy what they really needed. After he told Roselyn that her daddy was on a secret mission along with his, she did not seem to want to just sit and wait anymore, she preferred to wonder around, but she always remaining close to wherever he was. She had become his little shadow.

Branch held his breath and sprayed away…..it wasn't long before he looked like the others. "You look different," Roselyn whispered not sure how she like the color on her big brother.

"No grey is showing right?" he asked turning around to let her see.

"I don't see any," she replied slowly

Branch sighed when he looked down at his newly colored arms, leafy green was not his color but would have to do for now. His stomach growled loudly as he and Roselyn entered the village. At first, he was certain that the others would see through his lie, but no one seemed to even notice him. He relaxed somewhat but still managed to keep his guard and senses up. The first stop was at a berry stand where the troll was selling many different types berries.

"Where are your parents?" the troll questioned raising his eyebrow

"They are shopping on the other side of the village and they told my sister and me to get some fresh berries," Branch fibbed.

The troll just shrugged and started explaining the several types of berries he was selling "Would you like to sample any?" he asked once he was done.

Branch and Roselyn both nodded before each taking a berry to try….The sweet juices tasted so good. "You kids look like you haven't eaten in a long time," a kind female troll said as she came up beside the other troll. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

The two young trolls said nothing, but she got the message "How would you kids like a fresh berry crepe' on the house?" They nodded and she smiled "I thought so."

"Willow?" the male troll questioned "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Yes, I do," she replied as she got busy preparing the two crepes.

The wonderful smell of cooking crepe' filled the air all around the hungry kids. "It smells so good," Branch whispered right before another loud growl came from his stomach. In a matter of minutes, the two trolls each had a plate of fresh berry crepes topped with a dab of fresh homemade jam. Within seconds the food had disappeared and was now in their bellies.

"Was it good?" Willow asked the two kids.

"Yes, thank you." Roselyn said kindly

"Thank you," Branch replied quietly.

"Anytime kids," she replied giving them a big smile.

Branch and Roselyn picked the berries they wanted and then they were off to visit a different food stand.

"Everyone please make a path!" Branch heard some troll shout "Allow the royals room to get around." Almost instantly trolls all around started to bow as Lady Abilene and Princess Poppy appeared. Abilene held her head high as she walked past every troll, Poppy on the other hand kept smiling and waving at her fellow trolls.

"Wow she's grown since the last time I saw her," Branch said in his head "I mean of course she's gotten bigger; it's been a really long time."

As the two trolls passed Poppy's eyes fell upon him and Branch could have sworn her smile grew a little wider. A single raindrop pulled him out of whatever daze he was in "Oh no," he whispered before tapping on little Roselyn's shoulder. She turned to see what he wanted "We have to go," he said downlow looking at spot where the rain drop had hit his hand now showing the grey color that was under the paint.

"Already?" she questioned

A couple more raindrops fell "Yes," he replied.

The two trolls pushed through the crowd of trolls, they had to hurry before the clouds opened and dumped rain onto them. The entrance to the forest was right front of them, it was only a few yards away. The rain started to fall fast and hard, within seconds the paint washed off the grey troll to reveal his dull color. "Well at least we got some food," he said happily holding up a small bag of berries and other goodies.

"Can I carry it?" Roselyn asked holding out her tiny hands.

"I guess," Branch sighed "as long as you promise not to drop it."

"I promise," she replied seriously.

They grey troll handed her the bag to carry. It wasn't long before they arrived at a rock with a hollowed-out area. Once inside Branch started a small fire to keep them warm for the night. "I'm thirsty," Roselyn said quietly.

Branch noticed that their water supply was completely out meaning that he would have to venture back out to get more at the nearby stream. "Roselyn," he said getting her attention "stay here, okay?"

The little troll nodded as she watched the older troll go back outside. The first thing Branch noticed was the rain had slowed down to just sprinkling. The stream came into view and he slowly approached it with his small bucket.

He had just finished filling it with water when he turned to leave a bunch of the local troll kids some older than he was had blocked his path.

"Hey Gloomy," they teased "We saw you sneaking out of our village."

"You know the rules," one troll said stepping forward and knocking the bucket out of Branch's hands spilling all the water he had just collected, "You know your kind is outlawed in the village."

"What would Lady Abilene say if she knew what you had done?"

"Please don't tell her," Branch whispered afraid of what would happen if she did know.

"Gross, it talks," another troll mocked

"How about we call her?"

Branch shook his head.

"Look Ugly's scared," they laughed grabbing the bucket off the ground and ramming it hard into Branch's belly.

The group of kids laughed at the sound Branch made when they knocked wind out of him.

"Should I go get her?" One troll asked in between his laughing.

"You better hurry before she leaves!" Another troll called after the now running troll "we'll make sure he doesn't get away."

When Lady Abilene heard of what had happened she was so upset, she turned to one of her guards "Take Poppy home,"

"But?" Poppy started to say but before she could she was being dragged away. She looked back at her stepmother and wondered what she was going to do to this grey dangerous troll.

Roselyn sat alone poking at the dying fire with a long stick, Branch had been gone longer than what he should have been, and she was starting to worry. Her ears perked up moment she heard him returning, a wide smile appeared on her face. Branch said nothing as he walked in placing the bucket of water gently on the ground. She saw strange marks that she had never seen before and she was confused, he seemed to be covered in them. Branch tried to be strong most of the time, but this time he couldn't help it when tears started to flow from his eyes and down his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his mother and grandma's safe embrace where they would tell him that everything was going to be okay. Lady Abilene made sure that he knew what he was "A dirty… disgusting…ugly troll…that needed to learn his place."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Poppy was still disappointed that she never got to pick out her special treat that Lady Abilene had promised. "Sorry Poppet," Abilene said calmly as she entered the dining hall where Poppy sat just staring at her food. "I had to take care of a small disgusting matter."

"I know," Poppy sighed "I still wish I could have gotten a chance to pick something out."

Lady Abilene nodded slightly "I know Sweetie, but I must keep the imperfections in line."

Before Poppy could say another word, Abilene left without even looking at her stepdaughter. The young princess sat there for another minute or two before deciding to do the unthinkable. She was going to sneak out and explore the village on her own. Poppy rushed to her room to find something to wear on her outing, she looked through her closet and found the perfect dress and hooded cloak. After changing she carefully made her way out of the royal grounds without being seen, once free she relaxed a bit.

Branch felt sore from the day before but today was a new day and he was going try and forget about it. He looked over at Roselyn who was still fast asleep, she always said he was like her big brother to her and he was starting to see her as his little sister. They may not have been related through blood, but she had become as close to him as any blood related sibling was, in fact it was like they had been together longer than they had been.

"Come on Branch," he said to himself as he let out a long sigh "It's a new day and that means a new beginning."

"Morning," Roselyn said softly as she slowly sat up and stretching out her arms far above her head.

"Hey," they grey troll replied giving her a slight head nod. Roselyn happily made her way over to her adoptive brother. "What's for breakfast?" she playfully asked taking a seat beside him.

"Well," Branch said giving her a crooked smile "we have berries and more berries."

The little giggled before replying "I think I'll have the berries."

"Oh really?" Branch replied handing her the small bag of berries so she could pick out her the kind she wanted. "Thank you," she said smiling. The two trolls ate in silence for a long time before Roselyn decided to ask a few questions.

"So, Branch," she said seriously "What were your parents really like?"

"Well," Branch sighed "I don't really remember my dad, but I do remember that he was very brave."

"Really?" she asked in amazement "Kind of like my daddy?"

"Yeah," he replied, "just like your daddy."

Roselyn sat in a daze for a few seconds "I remember my daddy telling my mommy to take me and run. He told her that he would meet us at our spot in the woods. That's why I have to be there when he comes for me."

"What about your mommy?" Branch found himself asking "What happened to her?"

"She told me to keep running and not to look back," the little girl explained "So I just ran and now we got separated. That's when I ran into you."

Branch looked down at the berry bag on the ground, poor little girl was never going to see her parents again and she didn't even know it. Lady Abilene did not like it when trolls talked about her behind her back, if she found out then you would be punished. Branch had heard that she fed the unlucky trolls to troll hungry monsters.

"So, what about your mommy?" Roselyn asked bringing Branch out of his train of thought.

"My Mom," he whispered before clearing his throat "She was always there when I needed her the most, always telling it was going to be alright even if wasn't. I miss her so much and then there was my Grandma, she was just like my second Mother. Both loved me just as much as I loved them, I wish I could see them and tell them how much I love them again."

Roselyn could see the hurt on her friend's face "What are we going to do today?" she asked as she changed the subject.

"I'm not sure," Branch shrugged "what do you want to do?"

"Festival!" she cheered

"Festival?" Branch questioned "Where is this festival?"

"The village," Roselyn replied happily.

"Roselyn," Branch sighed "you know I'm not allowed in the village."

"I know," she replied, "but you could color yourself again."

"Yeah, I don't think that is such a good idea." Branch tried to explain as he remembered the events of the day before and how he was punished for it.

"Please?" the little girl begged giving him a look that made him cave.

Branch wanted to protest but a part of him wanted to join the fun. Lady Abilene had told him that he needed to learn his place and that he was not welcomed in the village. She also told him that each time he was caught the punishment would get worst and worst until he would be sorry. "Maybe you should go alone."

Roselyn looked sad by his answer "But I want you to go with me."

"I'm sorry Roselyn," he said softly running his fingers over a couple giant welts on his chest from Lady Abilene's walking stick "I can't."

"Five minutes!" Roselyn exclaimed "We can stay for five minutes."

Branch let out a heavy sigh "Fine, five minutes then."

Roselyn's face lit right up with glee "Yay!" she exclaimed before rushing over and wrapping her arms around Branch unknowingly causing him a great deal of pain from his marked-up sides and back. Not only had Lady Abilene use her walking stick on him but once she left the group of trolls decided it would be funny to kick and punch some more.

Branch put a fake smile on his face hiding the pain, he knew he was going to regret it later but for now at least his little sister was happy. The last thing he wanted was for her to turn just as grey as him.

Meanwhile Poppy had gotten herself lost in the forest and she had no idea which way the village was. "This was a stupid idea," she scolded herself in her head "I have no clue where I am." The young princess knew she should have paid more attention to the way she had gone the day before but nope she was just way to excited to pay any attention. On top of being lost in the forest Poppy was about to come face to face with very type of troll her stepmother always warned her about. She had just appeared from behind a tree when she saw a young troll girl and right behind her was a grey troll. The troll princess quickly covered her head under a hood.

Poppy let out a small gasp as she watched in horror thinking that the troll was going to attack the young troll but the two seemed to know each other. Now she was confused, Lady Abilene always told her that they were dangerous yet here was a grey troll and he seemed to be getting along with a regular troll. The young princess slowly bent down to retrieve a large stick.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD!" she hissed holding out the stick to protect herself.

The two trolls stopped and looked at her "That's right Beast!" she said in a shaky voice and holding the stick high.

"Look lady!" Branch snapped without realizing it was the princess under her hood "She's with me."

"What do you want with her?" she asked taking the stick and poking the nasty troll in the chest a few times with it.

"We're going to the festival!" Roselyn blurted out before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. "Oops."

"You're not allowed!" Poppy snapped pushing the end of the stick deeper into the grey troll's chest unaware that she poking him in the welted up spots "Grey trolls are outlawed in the village."

"Yeah, and?" Branch asked sarcastically as he removed the stick from his chest.

"If you take one more step closer….I'll scream," Poppy replied smugly "So you better stay back.

"Look," Branch said calmly "I'm sure we could argue all day but if you don't mind, I am taking my sister to the festival. Just pretend you never saw me."

"But that would be lying," Poppy retorted "And I don't lie."

"Please?" Roselyn begged

Poppy could not resist the little girl's puppy eyes "Fine," she sighed "but I going to keep my eyes on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Branch retorted rubbing the spot on his chest as he and Roselyn started off towards the village followed by Poppy who was glaring at him under hood.


	7. Chapter 7

Poppy continued to glare at the grey troll most of the way but she couldn't help but notice that if grey trolls were so bad then why did the little girl stay with him, was he holding her against her will?

"So, you guys are brother and sister?" she asked trying to figure it all out.

"Branch is my adoptive big brother," Roselyn happily replied as she skipped alongside of her grey friend.

"She doesn't need to know that," Branch whispered, "the less she knows the better."

Poppy silently mocked the grey troll from behind. "So," she said as they walked along "why are you pretending that you care about her?"

Branch turned back to her and asked, "Who said I was pretending?"

"Well everyone knows your kind don't have any feelings," she replied smugly remembering what her stepmother had told her about grey trolls "I mean, how could you? You're such a dull color."

"Well, they're wrong," he replied sadly knowing that she wouldn't believe him anyway.

Roselyn had skipped ahead of them to the place where they had hidden the spray on color, "I GOT IT!" she exclaimed holding it up.

"Oh, like that plan is smart," Poppy scoffed and rolled her eyes "I hope you get caught, I mean do you even know what happens to your kind if you do?"

Branch stopped what he was doing for a second feeling hurt by her unkind words "Yes, I do," he sighed before spraying on some color.

Poppy shook her head "You know you're crazy right?"

"Whatever," Branch sighed

Roselyn watched the festival from a safe distance while she waited for Branch to finish painting himself up. Poppy saw this as the perfect opportunity to find out the real reason why she stayed with this terrible grey monster.

"Is he holding you against your will?" she asked taking a seat beside the little girl. Roselyn looked up at her and just shook her head "No," she said, "why would you think that?"

Poppy looked around before leaning forward and whispering, "Don't you know that grey trolls like him are very dangerous."

The little girl stood up fast "My brother is not dangerous!" she snapped "So stop lying!" Poppy was both confused and hurt by basically being called a liar. "I am not lying!" she defended "He probably brainwashed you or something."

Roselyn's eyes began to tear up "STOP IT!" she shouted "Why does everyone hate him? He's my best friend."

"What's going on?" Branch asked as he rushed over only to have a sobbing Roselyn run into his arms. As Poppy looked back at them, she could see that maybe just maybe that Lady Abilene may have been wrong and that grey trolls were capable of caring for others. She could see that little Roselyn cared deeply for him and he shared the same feelings.

"Hey," she said quietly as she slowly walked over to the smaller troll "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Roselyn wiped her tears away as she turned to the princess in disguise "I forgive you."

Poppy smiled "Great!"

"Okay Roselyn," Branch said handing her a few coins, "you have five minutes."

"I'm going to buy the biggest muffin ever!" she exclaimed before rushing off towards the baker's stand. Poppy knew she should be off on her own way but a part of wanted to make sure the grey troll did not try anything funny. "I thought you wanted to go the village?" he asked glancing over at her.

"I do," Poppy quickly replied, "it's just I don't trust you."

"Look!" he hissed feeling annoyed by her presence "I'm just waiting for Rosie to come back!"

"Is everything alright over here?" some troll asked who Poppy recognized right away as one of the palace guards.

"Yes, fine." Branch replied hoping that this strange girl would not ruin his cover.

"Miss?" he asked turning his full attention to the hooded girl…."Umhm," Poppy nodded afraid to talk.

"Well alright," the troll shrugged before walking off.

Poppy watched as the grey troll in disguise walked over to a booth and proceeded to purchase something small.

"Look at the size of it!" Roselyn said proudly holding up the giant muffin that was almost as big as her head.

"Oh wow," Branch replied, "That is pretty big."

"Here," she said breaking the muffin in half and handing part of it to Branch. It was then Poppy started to see what they really were, two young trolls trying to survive together because they had no one else to care for them. But one thing she did not understand was that if grey trolls were so heartless like Lady Abilene said they were then why was this one taking care of another?

After finishing their muffin halves Branch suggested heading home and even though Roselyn would have liked to stay longer, she knew he was right. "Bye!" she called back to Poppy who was still lost in thought.

"Oh...ah…bye!" Poppy called after the little girl.

Poppy was finally about to enjoy the rest of the festival when something grabbed her attention, it was a group teen trolls and by the looks of it they were sneaking away from the crowed. She narrowed her eyes and she followed them from distance.

"So, did you enjoy the festival?" Branch asked Roselyn as he cleaned off the last of the color.

"It was pretty cool," she sighed "I just wish we could have stayed longer."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "I got you something."

Roselyn's eyes lit up "What?" she asked

Branch smiled slightly as he reached into his hair and pulled a small troll doll "Here," he said handing it over to her.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed taking it into her arms and hugging it tightly "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he replied.

Roselyn continued to hug the doll until some older troll yanked it away "HEY!" she snapped "GIVER HER BACK!"

"NO!" the teen troll laughed before shoving the little girl to the ground.

"Give her back the doll!" Branch growled as he rushed over to help his small friend up.

"And if I don't?" the older troll smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

Branch knew he was not allowed to fight back because if he did, he would be severely punished by the hands of Lady Abilene, but he wasn't about to let them tease his little sister.

"Why do you even hang out with a freak like him?" the older troll asked Roselyn while holding her doll up high where she could not reach it.

"I'm not a freak!" Branch snapped back.

"Yeah ya' are," another teen troll chimed in "Haven't you looked at yourself lately?"

"Just give her back her doll," Branch repeated calmly "we're not even breaking any laws."

The two teens pretended to think about it for a moment "No I think I'd rather hold onto it."

Poppy was about to step in when Branch suddenly used his hair to grab the doll away from the older troll and gave it back to Roselyn. "Hey!" the teen hissed "You're gonna wish you never did that." Were they really going to do something to him in front of Roselyn? Poppy wondered….With one hard shove from the teen had troll and the weaker troll was on the ground.

"NO!" Roselyn cried "Leave him alone! You can have the doll!"

"Shut up!" the other teen scolded the little girl.

The teen that had pushed Branch to the ground was now holding him down with his hand firmly on the tender spots on his chest "Go get that rock over there." He said using his head to nod in the direction of big rock that looked like it was going to cause a lot of pain. "How about we rearrange your ugly face?" he asked as his friend smile and did as he was told but just as he was about to lift up the heavy rock…

"Let him go!" Poppy snapped stepping out from her hiding spot.

"And what if we don't?" the teen holding Branch down smirked.

Poppy then pulled off her hood to reveal who she really was "By order of The Princess."

The two teens got scared looks on their faces "Yes, Princess Poppy!" they both said together right before they let Branch go and took off running.

"However," she said turning her full attention to the grey troll who was now sitting up "had it not been for what they were going to do in front of her, I might not have stopped them."

Those words that she had spoken were both cruel and harsh and she had no idea why she had said them. She could tell by the hurt look on the grey troll's face when he realized what she meant. "I'm sorry," she apologized "I didn't mean to sound so heartless."

"Oh, but I think that you did," Branch said as got to his feet "Your stepmother is rubbing off onto you nicely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Figure it out," he retorted before grabbing hold of Roselyn and gently pulling her in the direction of their home.


	8. Chapter 8

That night as Poppy looked out her window, she could not help but to feel bad at what she had said to the grey troll, she knew she did not mean it. Honestly, he did not seem as bad as her stepmother described, he seemed somewhat different. Still she could not believe she had said those terrible words to him, and she hated to think what those two older trolls were going to do with that rock. Were they really were going do something in front of a small child that no child should have to see? She let out a heavy sigh as she got into her big comfy warm bed and fell fast asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile in their little hideaway Roselyn sat close to the fire admiring her little doll, it was pink and had purple hair just like she had. Branch had just stepped out to get fresh water for them and when he returned, she was happy to see him. "Why were those trolls so mean?" she asked as Branch made up her little makeshift bed of leaves and a couple of blankets.

"Because of me being who I am," he replied with a sigh "they don't like me very much."

"But why?" she asked

"I told you before," he explained "Lady Abilene."

Roselyn looked over at her big brother "But why?" she repeated.

"I don't know," he answered before motioning for her to come over to her bed. She slowly got up and walked over to her makeshift bed and laid down holding her tiny doll close as Branch used the two blankets to cover her up. He smiled slightly before walking over to his spot and covering himself up with his one blanket. He always made sure she was kept the warmest because she was much younger than him and there for more likely to get sick faster. As he lay on his makeshift bed all he could think about what had happened today, he knew he was different by his color but being called a 'freak' because of it hurt. But what stuck in his head the most was when the princess told him that if Roselyn had not been there, she would not have stopped the two teen trolls on whatever they had planned on doing to him with the rock. A part of him knew what they had wanted to and that is what made her words even more hurtful.

It did not take long for Roselyn to fall asleep and Branch was thankful for that, he did not feel like answering anymore questions for tonight. The sound of her soft snores helped him to drift easily off into his own dream world.

Poppy woke up bright and early the next morning, she had made up her mind to bring the grey troll and his sister some food as a way to so show truly sorry she was for saying those hurtful words. She knew that Lady Abilene would not approve of what she was planning what to do but she knew she had to do the right thing, and this was the right thing. The princess very quietly made her way into the kitchen with a basket in her hands. She then began to grab things and place them carefully into the basket. Poppy grabbed a few small cakes, cookies and a couple loaves of bread. When she could not fit anything else, she quietly snuck out of the palace and began making her way towards where she had met the two trolls yesterday.

The forest was a little creepy this early in the morning, there was a low fog which made it look even more scarier. Poppy started to walk a little faster to try and keep her mind off of how scared she really was. A loud crack from something stepping out on a stick caused her to start to panic a bit and she began running. She ran until she hit something hard and solid causing her to bounce backwards from it.

"Ow," she mumbled as she dusted herself off and looked to see what she hit, it was a large rock. "Stupid rock," she said under her breath.

"Back so soon?" a familiar voice asked from on top of the rock "and you really should watch where you are going."

Poppy's eyes met the grey troll's before he jumped off from the top of the rock to join her face to face. "Yes well, I brought you and Roselyn some food," she said holding out the basket for him to take.

Branch looked at it for a minute before bringing his attention back to her "Why?" he asked

She shrugged her shoulders "Because it's the right thing to do."

"How do I know it's not a trap?" he asked, "Set up by your step-mother?"

"She doesn't know I'm here!" she snapped back "This is me just trying to do something nice."

"Oh," he replied slowly taking the basket from her "Well then thanks."

Poppy smiled at him for a second before quickly shaking it away "You're welcome."

After taking the basket Poppy noticed two deep purple marks on the grey troll's chest, she couldn't remember if they had been there yesterday or not. "Your chest," she whispered pointing at the large welts "how did you get those?"

Branch quickly used his free hand to close the front of his vest "Courtesy of your stepmother," he replied sadly.

Poppy looked at him "So you're the grey troll she went after the other day?"

Before Branch had a chance to answer her Roselyn appeared "Hello again Princess Poppy!" she happily exclaimed as she came skipping out from behind the rock "What are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping off some food for you guys," Poppy explained.

"Really?" the little girl asked "Cool!"

Poppy smiled again before realizing she should head back to the palace just in case someone noticed she was missing. The young princess turned to leave when Roselyn's voice stopped her "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back home," Poppy replied

"Oh, okay," the little girl shrugged before she began looking through the basket of treasures. "Thanks again," Branch said down low almost in a mumble.

"Don't mention it," Poppy replied with a slight smile "And I'm sorry about saying those hurtful words yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking."

Branch looked at her before nodding his head slightly "I know you said them because it is what you were taught. But I'm not that different from anyone else."

"How can you say that?" she asked bringing her eyes up to meet his "My stepmother has always told me that grey trolls were born different and they were dangerous."

"Well," Branch sighed "do you think I'm dangerous?"

Poppy shook her head "No," she whispered, "maybe just misunderstood."

The two older trolls stood in silence for a few moments before Poppy cleared her throat "Well, I gotta' go." She said turning back towards the palace "I'll bring more food when I can."

"You really don't have to do that," Branch tried to tell her but she just waved him off "But I want to."

"If you get caught you will be in serious trouble," he whispered so only she could hear "you know that right?"

Poppy nodded "I know but as future Queen I feel it is my duty to do this."

With that said Poppy bid her farewell to the two trolls and hurried back to the palace. She had just made it inside when her stepmother was making her way into the dining area where she was supposed to be eating her breakfast.

"Morning Lady Abilene!" Poppy greeted cheerfully before taking a small bite of her fresh strawberry lemon muffin.

Lady Abilene said nothing but a quick head nod as she made her way over to her end of the long table where a freshly brewed pot of tea was waiting for her. Poppy watched as she sat down and poured her cup of tea. "I was thinking about what you said about grey trolls," Poppy began to say.

"What about them?" Lady Abilene replied bitterly as she gripped her teacup tightly

"Well, what if they are not bad but misunderstood?"

Lady Abilene slammed her hands down on to the table shattering her teacup in her hand causing Poppy to jump "I don't ever want to hear you ask that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Poppy whispered

Lady Abilene looked down at her hand and saw that it was now bleeding "Please excuse me," she said standing up "It seems that I have to go clean myself up."

Poppy watched as her stepmother left the room leaving her shattered cup for her servant troll to clean up. When she was all alone again she let out a soft sigh.

A few days later Branch had a scare when he woke up and found Roselyn missing from her sleeping spot. "Roselyn?" he whispered but received no answer. He could feel his heat start to beat faster in his chest, he knew that a few trolls knew that she was with him and that was frowned upon. He made his way out from their hiding spot but still found no sign of his little sister. As he began his search around the area a sound grabbed his attention, it sounded like singing. He followed the sound and that's where he found Roselyn, she was sitting on a small rock looking down at the ground singing softly. He stood back and listened to her as she sang quietly….

**Do I miss you? **

**Count the stars, multiply by ten.**

**Course I do more than now and then.**

**I could paint a rainbow, Shine the sun. **

**Set the stars in space, After that explain how much I miss your face.**

**We could watch the moon someday soon,**

**I will start to smile. When I say I'll see you in a while.**

**But till then I'll miss you. Dry my tears, hide my fears away.**

**Until that happy day, to the rainbows end. **

**It is where I'll go, I miss you so…..**

When she was done singing a couple of tears fell from her eyes and she tried her best to wipe them away. "Hey," Branch whispered coming up behind her and sitting next to her. She looked over at him before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck "Please don't leave me like my daddy did," she whispered back.

Branch slowly hugged her back "I'm sure your daddy did not want to leave you. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Satisfied by his answer she snuggled her head into his neck. "You're the best big brother ever."

Branch couldn't help but to smile at her comment "Thanks," he replied, "and you're the best little sister."

Roselyn brought her face up to his and smiled before saying "Well, duh?"

"Oh, you think you're so funny?" Branch asked with a wide smile.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

Both trolls laughed a little before Roselyn's tummy started to rumble "I'm hungry."

"I think I remember seeing one last muffin with your name on it back home," Branch replied standing up and offering his hand for her to take which she did without a second thought


	9. Chapter 9

Through the passing weeks, Poppy started becoming closer to the two trolls, yes even the grey one. She tried to convince herself that she was only being nice to him because of Roselyn but that was a lie. She was starting see the good inside him but that would also mean that her stepmother was wrong about trolls like him. Poppy continued to sneak them food from the palace at least once a week, she would never let any troll starve. Branch had become accustom to her frequent visits, in fact deep down he was starting to enjoy her company. Poppy managed to keep Roselyn preoccupied while he was busy working on a safer place to live other than under the large rock. Not to mention little Roselyn enjoyed having another girl to spend time with and do mini makeovers with.

One afternoon while Poppy was fixing Roselyn's unruly hair the young girl decided to ask some questions. "Do you like us?" she asked out of the blue after talking about glitter and dresses.

"Well of course I do," Poppy replied without even thinking about it as she placed a tiny flower in the young troll's hair "what kind of question is that?"

"Even my brother?" she asked looking down at the ground.

Poppy smiled slightly as gently lifted the young troll's face up to meet hers "Yes, even your brother."

Roselyn smiled as she quickly wrapped her arms around the princess and hugged her tightly. "We like you, too."

Poppy hardly thought that Branch liked her because he hardly said any words to her whenever she around, granted they really didn't have anything in common but still she did not want to say anything to upset the young girl. "So, what's it like being a princess?" Roselyn asked now brushing her doll's hair.

"Well it's pretty awesome most of the time," Poppy replied "but I do have a lot of rules I have to follow."

"Why does your mommy hate trolls like my brother?" Roselyn then asked in a serious tone looking up at Poppy with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well," Poppy started to say, "Lady Abilene is not my mother but my stepmother."

"What's that?" Roselyn asked tilting her head to the side wondering what that meant.

"It means she married my dad after my mommy passed away when I was pretty young," Poppy explained giving a heavy sigh "and she thinks that all trolls like your brother are bad."

"But why?"

"I don't know," Poppy sighed again "I guess she wants every troll to be bright and colorful, not dull and boring."

Branch was listening from a short distance away as the words 'bright and colorful' got stuck in his head, how could anyone be bright and colorful when the very things that you loved were ripped from you? He had no clue what had happened to his mother or grandma, but he knew it was something awful.

"She also says they are dangerous and cannot be trusted," Poppy finished explaining.

Roselyn shook her head "Well that's not my brother."

"No, it's not." Poppy agreed with her even though she was still unsure if she could really trust Branch. "But my stepmother thinks differently."

"Can't you talk to her and make her see things differently?" Roselyn asked

"I wish I knew how," Poppy whispered knowing that even she could try to convince Lady Abilene there was no way she would even listen to her.

"Some things are easier said than done," Branch spoke up as he walked over to his little sister. "I'm sure if Poppy was able to, she would."

Poppy's eyes met his for a brief second before she turned away to hide her blush on her cheeks. "I should start heading back," she said clearing her throat and quickly standing up "so I don't get in trouble."

"Will we see you next week?" Roselyn asked as she too quickly got to her feet.

"Of course," Poppy replied with a big smile "and maybe we can do some scrapbooking."

"My mommy loves scrapbooking!" Roselyn exclaimed "I'm going to make her one!"

Poppy's smile faded slightly as she looked from Roselyn to Branch who just stood there with a straight face on. She knew that Roselyn's parents were missing and there was no denying that her stepmother had something to do with it. After saying their goodbyes until next week Branch thanked Poppy for the food she had brought them.

"You're welcome," she smiled wanting to hug him but at the same time too scared, what if he decided to attack her? The two older trolls stood facing each other in silence for seemed like forever before Poppy snapped out of it and said her finale farewells.

A week later…

Poppy was unable to sneak out because Lady Abilene knew something was up and she was bent on keeping her stepdaughter busy and distracted. Or when Poppy wasn't busy, she was being followed around by a group of guards.

"It's like she doesn't trust me," Poppy said in her head as she sat at the table pretending to enjoy her projects she had been assigned.

Roselyn sat and waited for Poppy to come but she had not shown up yet. "How come she's not here yet?"

"She's probably very busy," Branch tried to explain sitting down beside the smaller troll. "How about we get you something to eat?"

"Okay," she sighed

Branch pulled out the last berry cake and split it in two "One half for you and the other for me," he said handing her the bigger half.

The little girl ate it right up "Yummy!" she said happily.

"It is tasty," Branch smiled before looking over at their food supply and sighing. They were going to have to get more from the village and he knew how much they disliked him there. One of these days his spray on color was not going to fool anyone but what choice did he have? He sprayed his color on and he was ready to face his fears. Things in the village went smoothly up until one of the older trolls recognized the doll holding young troll. Just as the two trolls were leaving the village they were stopped.

"Stealing food again I see?" a voice asked from behind.

"I didn't steal anything," Branch calmly said as he slowly turned back towards the voice

"We bought it," Roselyn added quickly taking her brother's hand.

"Brainwashed the child to think that stealing is the same as buying?" the troll smirked "Wait until Queen Abilene finds out what you are doing, and you know how much she HATES trolls like you."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Branch defended "I was just getting food for her."

"Not doing anything wrong?" The troll questioned with smirk "An outcast troll who is not allowed anywhere near the village was sneaking into it to steal food and you're saying you didn't do anything wrong?"

Branch knew it was a losing battle to argue back with them because no matter what he tried to say they would always be right, he had broken Queen Abilene's rules.

"Well what do we have here?" another troll asked sneaking up behind and quickly grabbing the small bag of food away from the two trolls.

"Hey!" Branch hissed trying to reach for the bag, but the troll tossed it to another troll emerging from the tall behind a nearby tree "Give that back!"

Roselyn snapped "That was our food!"

Without warning one of the troll's came up from behind and grabbed Roselyn, the young troll screamed and struggled to get away, but it was no use.

"Let her go!" Branch snapped feeling his anger starting to boil under his skin.

"Let her go!" the troll holding the bag of food mocked as a few more trolls gathered around.

"You know little girl, I don't know why you want to hang around someone as ugly as him?" the troll that was holding Roselyn asked as a wide grin appeared on his face, "it's just gross and wrong."

The young girl decided to do something she normally would never think to do and bit down onto the troll's hand that was holding her. He released her in an instant and she ran straight to her adoptive brother, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Branch hugged her back gently as the other trolls stared and watched. The troll holding their bag of food frowned as he looked at the two of them with fire in his eyes, Branch knew that the troll wanted to fight, and it was something he did not want Roselyn to see. "Rosie," he whispered in her ear "I need you to run and don't stop until you get home."

Roselyn looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tighter "I'm not going to leave you."

"Rosie please," he begged.

The young girl reluctantly let go of him and quickly darted off into the bushes without looking back, as she ran she covered her ears so she couldn't hear they nasty things they were saying to her big brother.

It didn't take long for the group of bullies to over power poor Branch and have him on the ground, several hard kicks to his sides and a stomp to his belly before the ring leader had his goons hold down his arms while he punched him hard in the face. Once the troll decided that it was enough he tossed the small bag of food on the ground before stomping on it making sure that everything inside was completely ruined.

"Freak!" he spat before turning his attention to his friends and saying "let's go."

Branch slowly sat up wrapping his arms around his torso wishing it would sooth the pain he was feeling from how many times they had kicked him, he then brought his right hand up touched the side of his face where it was tender to the touch and was now covered in blood. It took all strength he had to get to his feet, he walked over and picked up the bag of crushed food. His heart sank when he saw that it was all gone, he didn't care if he had enough to eat he was more concerned about keeping Roselyn from going hungry.

Roselyn kept a close watch on the door waiting for Branch's safe return and when he finally returned, she felt a great sadness come over her when she saw what they had done to him. His exposed skin was already developing large dark blotches from they had hit him, without saying words she got up and walked over to him and hugged him gently trying to let him know that it was going to be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Branch decided that whenever he had to go into the village he would have to go alone so none of the other trolls recognized him. "But why can't I go with you?" Roselyn asked following him closely as he gathered his things he would need to make the trek to the village.

"It's safer this way," he tried to explain but the little girl gave him a sad look and replied, "I don't want you to leave me."

"I know," he sighed lowering his head, "but I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if anything ever did."

Roselyn wiped away a single tear that fell from her left eye before rushing up to her big brother and throwing her arms around his waist "I love you," she whispered burying her head in his side.

Branch very slowly returned the hug to the little troll "I love you, too," he replied giving her a gentle squeeze. "Now," he said clearing his throat "I'll be right back."

"Okay," the little girl sighed as she reluctantly released her big brother.

The older troll gave her a reassuring smile "I'll be alright."

Roselyn watched and waved until Branch was out of sight then she quickly went into hiding until he returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village, Branch quickly got as much supplies and food as he could carry by himself, he was in a hurry because he did not want to be discovered by the group of trolls that always showed up. Once he had everything he needed he started to head back home but the sound of voice grabbed his attention.

"Just ignore it," he tried to tell himself, but curiosity got the better of him and he very quietly made his way over to where he heard the voices. As he got closer he recognized who the voices belonged to, it was the very group of trolls that enjoyed he had been trying to avoid.

"The next time I see that Grey Freak, I 'm really going to let him have it." The tall troll sneered "I mean who does he think he is? Just waltzing into our village anytime he wants to and taking our food?"

"Maybe we should just let Queen Abilene deal with him," the second tallest troll pointed out.

"Why let her have all the fun?" the tallest one smirked balling his hand into fists.

"Because it's the law," the shortest troll piped up.

"Laws are made to be broken," the tallest one replied as punched the air "just like his ugly mug.

"Yeah, you're right," the short troll agreed

Branch figured now was the best time to get out of there and he slowly began backing away. SNAP! A small twig broke under his foot, the grey troll felt his fear take over.

"What was that?" one of the trolls asked.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go check it out." The tall leader said nodding his head in the direction the noise had come from. Branch stayed low as he hurried away from the trolls and the village. He knew it was best not to stop even if he was almost out of breath, a familiar large rock came into view. Branch quickly darted under in and into a new secret tunnel he had built for his and Roselyn's safety.

"BRANCH!" the little girl exclaimed the moment he came into view.

"Hey," he panted as he laid down the bags of supplies and food.

After taking a moment to catch his breath he started preparing a hazelnut broth for soup "Can I help?" Roselyn asked watching his every move.

Branch smiled slightly before giving her the most important job of stirring the soup as he added the ingredients. "It already smells so yummy!" Roselyn sang as she skipped happily around with her troll doll "Did you learn how to make it?"

"That's because it is yummy." Branch replied adding the last of the ingredients to the soup "I use to watch my grandma make it all the time." As the soup was cooking the two trolls decided they would go collect water for drinking, they grabbed the two pales and headed to the watering hole. Branch allowed Roselyn to fill both buckets while he carried them back and by the time they returned the broth was just about finished. Roselyn watched as Branch grabbed their two bowls and served the broth into hers before carefully handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said smiling slowly taking the bowl. The two trolls sat down and enjoyed the soup together. "So yummy!" Roselyn exclaimed before taking another big sip of her broth.

"Thanks," Branch replied "I knew you would like it."

"Do you think Poppy will visit us soon?" Roselyn asked looking down her bowl of broth.

"I don't know," Branch sighed "I'm sure she will."

"Or do you think she forgot about us?"

"No," the older troll replied, "she's the princess and she is very busy."

"Yeah," the little girl sighed sadly "you're probably right."

Branch gave her a small smile "Poppy will visit us when she can."

Satisfied with his answer Roselyn spent the rest of the night painting pictures with the new art supplies that Branch had picked up for from the village earlier. Branch was right about the reason Poppy not coming to visit, she had been extremely busy but she did manage to sneak out a couple days later.

"But why do you hate grey trolls?" Poppy found herself asking one afternoon as she sat down for her daily tea and cupcakes that Lady Abilene always insisted on having.

Poppy watched as her stepmother's face changed the moment she heard the words grey trolls in the same sentence "Because they are a no-good disgusting excuse for a troll!" she snapped squeezing the handle of her teacup.

"How do you know!" Poppy found herself snapping back "Have you ever really gotten to know one?"

"Yes, I have," Lady Abilene frowning "and you want to know what happened? They took everything away that was important to me. One of vile creatures is responsible for the death your mother."

Poppy let out a small gasp as she took a couple steps backwards "What…how?"

Lady Abilene straightened out her face before answering her questioned "They are all monsters deep down inside their black hearts and your mother found out the hard way that she should never have turned her back on one."

The young princess stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or to believe. "Don't you worry my dear," Abilene said calmly placing her right hand onto Poppy's shoulder "our kingdom is safe and grey troll free."

"What if it's not?" Poppy asked lowering her head "What if there is one that is still around?"

Lady Abilene's eyes narrowed and replied harshly "Then it will get what it deserves."

Poppy opened her mouth and started to say "What if I kn…" but before she could finish a couple of the royal guards came rushing towards Lady Abilene stating that they had an emergency she had to attend to as soon as possible. The young troll watched as her stepmother quickly walked away leaving her all alone. She felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, if those guards hadn't shown up when they did was really going to tell her stepmother about Branch and where he was? Poppy shook the awful thought out of her head as hurried to the kitchen where she quickly grabbed as many things she could and stuffed them into her bag.

Once outside the heat from the scorching summer heat hit her like a ton of bricks and within seconds she was sweating. But she was determined to deliver the food bag and as far away from the palace as possible. When the familiar rock came into view she smiled and took a deep breath before marching right on over.

"Hello!" she called from just right outside.

A few seconds later a happy little pink troll appeared as she rushed over to the princess and threw her arms around Poppy's waist. Poppy smiled and hugged the young troll back.

"You're all sticky," the little girl giggled as she backed away

"I know," Poppy replied, "It's really hot out today."

"Branch said he was going to take me to a secret wading pool," Roselyn whispered down low, "he said no one knows about it but him."

"Oh really?" Poppy asked raising her eyebrow

"Yes really," Branch spoke up "my mother use to take me there all the time when I was younger."

"Do you want to come with us?" Roselyn asked giving Poppy her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Well…" Poppy started to say, "I don't know."

"You're more than welcome to come along," Branch said giving her a tiny smile.

"Please!" the little girl begged taking Poppy by the hand.

"She won't stop until you say yes," Branch said.

"Fine," Poppy replied "I'll go. Besides I could use an adventure after spending all that time cooped up in the palace."

"YAY!" Roselyn cheered.

"Oh, before I forget," she said walking over to where Branch was standing to hand the bag of goodies "here."

As Branch reached for the bag she noticed this arms were covered in finger sized bruises and a large mark on the side of face which she had thought was shadow but was another bruise. It looked so painful… "What happened?" she asked feeling a great sadness come over her.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered carefully taking the bag from her and slowly turning away "it's my fault."

Poppy waited with Roselyn while Branch put the bag in the bunker. "Now remember you must be very quiet on our way there," Branch reminded the young troll who smiled and nodded "because if we get caught it could be really bad."

"Why are you always doing something illegal?" Poppy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's only illegal because of me," Branch replied sadly

Poppy knew what he meant, and it made her feel bad. Together the three trolls set off towards Branch's secret wading pool, it was a far walk and it did not take long before Roselyn started to complain about her feet starting to hurt.

Branch stopped and sighed before allowing his adopted little sister to hitch a ride on his back. Poppy watched how the two trolls interacted with each other and it was nothing like how Lady Abilene described how any grey troll acted. Then the thought entered her head, what exactly does Lady Abilene do with grey trolls?

"Hey!" Branch hissed pulling Poppy out of her deep thoughts "Are you at least going to try and keep up?"

Poppy blinked when she realized she was falling behind "Sorry," she said rushing to keep up."

"How much longer before get there?" Poppy asked feeling a bit annoyed how long it was taking to get where they wanted to go.

"We're almost there," Branch replied

"You said that an hour ago," Roselyn mumbled before nuzzling her face into the back of his neck.

"Hey," Branch said playfully "no complaints out of you missy, unless you want to walk."

"I'm good," Roselyn replied.

"Probably doesn't even remember the way," Poppy mumbled under her breath as she followed closely behind when suddenly Branch stopped in front of her and walked right into him "Sorry," she said looking up to see why he had stopped, a large stone wall covered from top to bottom with thick vines stood before them.

"I think you led us to a dead end," Poppy remarked rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

The grey troll carefully set Roselyn down and turned back to the princess "Things are not always as they seem on the outside," he said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Poppy replied placing her hands on her hips.

Branch rolled his eyes and pulled back a couple of vines to reveal small opening "Okay Rosie," he said smiling "you are walking from here."

"Okay," the little girl replied as she took a few steps inside.

"After you," he said looking back at Poppy and holding out his hand for her to take.

Poppy felt a blush go across her face from being embarrassed and she mumbled something under her breath as she walked past the grey troll refusing his hand. They walked through a short tunnel before reaching their destination. The moment Poppy stepped out of the darkness she could not believe her eyes; it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. A secret oasis filled with many kinds of flowers but the thing that grabbed her attention was the waterfall that sat right in the middle of it all. The pool that sat below was not very deep near the edges and Roselyn wasted no time before she ran over to so she could splash around in the cool water.

"It's so beautiful," Poppy said in amazement as she stepped onto the soft grass looking around.

"My dad use to take my mother here all the time when they were younger and then she showed me," Branch told her as he took a seat on the soft ground and leaned back against a rock to relax.

"What was your family like?" Poppy found herself asking as she too took a seat next to him.

Branch looked over at her "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" she asked, "It's good to talk about things."

"Not always," he replied.

"Was your whole family grey?"

Branch gave her a weird look "My family was just as bright and colorful as any other troll in the village."

"So, what happened with you then?" she asked not paying attention how her questions were affecting him.

"I don't remember," Branch lied as he closed his eyes remembering the day, he turned grey. He did not remember the exact words were said but he did remember the way he was yanked right out of his mother's arms then when his grandma tried to comfort him she too was ripped away from him. "MOM!...GRANDMA!" he cried out as his bright blue color slowly drained away. That's the moment the other trolls started to treat him differently, yelling at him, calling him names and shoving him as hard as they could. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he tried to get away. He ran until he hit something solid which turned out to be a troll not much older than him. At first Branch thought that he was in trouble, but the troll just stepped aside and let him pass.

"Maybe your family probably abandoned you when they saw that you were never going to get your colors," Poppy said pulling Branch out of his deep thought. "I mean no offense, they probably just ashamed to have an imperfect troll like you."

"Yeah maybe," he replied trying to hide the hurt in his voice from those hurtful words.

"No troll wants to have a grey troll around." she replied in a very uncaring tone.

"OKAY STOP!" he snapped quickly getting to his feet not understanding why she was even saying such hurtful things.

"But it's the truth isn't?" she asked naively finally looking at him in the face to see just how upset he was becoming.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT HAPPENED!" he snapped standing up and turning away from her.

Poppy did not know what was making her say such awful things but once she started she just could not stop herself, perhaps it was her stepmother's opinions rubbing off onto her "Why are you starting to lose your temper?" she asked "Just like my stepmother said grey trolls do. She says grey trolls are uncappable of caring for anyone other than themselves or have any feelings."

"If I didn't care about others then why I'm caring for Rosie then?" Branch asked still trying to hide how hurt she was making him feel, wishing she would stop being like every other troll that enjoyed hurting him.

"Well Lady Abilene says that a grey troll will pretend to care for others but deep down they are just trying to make the them just as ugly as they are." Poppy replied not even noticing his hurt expression on his face.

"I thought you were my friend?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"Well I am more of Roselyn's friend then I am yours." She replied nonchalantly

Branch said nothing as he tried to hold back some tears that were stinging his eyes. "You understand, don't you?" she asked, "I am only asking this because my stepmother says that grey trolls are not that smart."

"I understand," Branch replied letting a single tear fall from his eye "that you think if me like everyone else does. That I am nothing more than an ugly grey troll that has no feelings and if Roselyn was not with me you would let them know where I lived. But let me ask you something?"

"What's that?" she asked

"Do you even know what your stepmother does to trolls she doesn't like?" he asked

"Well no, not really," Poppy shrugged "but you're the only kind of troll she doesn't like."

"My family were not grey when she took them away!" he snapped causing her to jump slightly.

"She wouldn't just take them away!" Poppy snapped back as she finally got to her feet and stood face to face with Branch "She's not heartless like you!"

"I'm not the one who's heartless," Branch mumbled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poppy huffed

"Oh, I think you know what it means," Branch retorted "you are her stepdaughter after all."

The next words Poppy said were a very powerful blow and one she wished she never had said them….."I Hope you get what's coming to you, the sooner the better!"

"I have never done anything to you," Branch whispered "or anyone else. Can you please stop."

"What you don't like the truth, do you?" she said wishing she would just stop saying such hurtful things.

"Roselyn!" Branch called "I think we should start heading home."

On the way home the two older trolls walked in silence and little Roselyn did not understand why, she tried her best to get them to speak but it was no use. She also noticed that her big brother looked like he really upset and the only way she knew how to cheer him up was to grab hold of his hand with hers. Like earlier her feet got tired and Branch carried her the rest of the way, only this time she fell asleep holding onto his shoulders.

"Why don't you just do what's best for her and let her go live with a real troll family?" Poppy asked but Branch just ignored her. "How are you going to feel when you damage her as much as you are?"

Branch thought about it but if he did let Roselyn go then he would be all alone again and he liked having her around, she had become his family and family sticks together no matter what. By the time, they arrived home Branch carefully placed Rosie on her makeshift bed and covered her up before going back outside only to find Poppy was still there waiting for his return.

"I'm sorry for being who I am," he said softly without even looking her in the eyes.

Poppy did not know what to say, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she was going to say more hurtful things and deep down she was truly sorry saying all those things to him to begin with.

"I have to go," she mumbled before quickly rushing back towards her palace. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself as she entered her room and throwing herself across her bed "Why did I say all those mean things, when I did not even mean any of them?"


	11. Chapter 11

Branch could still hear Poppy's words from earlier were still replaying over in his head as he tried to sleep that night, but it was no use those words had really hurt him. He let out a heavy sigh before turning over on his side so he could stare at the dying flames of the fire.

"She's not heartless like you…" her voice echoed in his mind "I hope you get what's coming to you, the sooner the better."

He wondered how could she even say those awful things and act as if she had said nothing wrong to begin with? He had thought that maybe she was different then everyone that judged him before they even knew him and that somehow, she would see him differently and not just a grey freak. From the other side of the cave Roselyn let out a short snore and a tiny cough. "Don't let her words get to you," Branch told himself as he closed his eyes tightly trying his best to fall asleep.

He did not know when he fell asleep but when he did it felt like as soon as he closed his eyes he was being woken up by Roselyn.

"Hey, big brother!" Roselyn said happily as she gently tapped is left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Branch replied groggily as he slowly sat up wiping his heavy sleepy eyes.

"Nothing," she said smiling "I was just wondering when you were getting up."

"I guess right now," he sighed as he began neatly folding up his blanket.

Roselyn watched for a few seconds before she happily bounced off to do the same with her blankets. Branch smiled slightly as he watched her from out of the corner of his eye. Then Poppy's words came flooding back…"Why don't you do what's best for her and let her live with a 'Real' troll family before you damage her."

"Wasn't yesterday fun?" Roselyn asked giving her big brother a big smile.

"Sure," Branch sighed sadly avoiding her gaze "loads of fun."

Roselyn tilted her head to the side "What's wrong?" she asked sensing his lack of enjoyment in his voice.

"It's nothing," he lied not wanting to upset her, so he quickly changed the subject "so, how about some breakfast?"

The younger troll nodded her head gleefully and then plopped herself down next to him. Branch walked over to the bag of goodies Poppy had given them the day before and pulled a single muffin.

"Aren't you going to eat one?" Roselyn asked noticing that he hadn't taken one for himself.

Branch shook his head "I'm not hungry," he replied with a heavy sigh. Even if he wanted to how could he eat any when he knew the once sweet treat would only leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Besides Poppy had made it very clear that she wasn't his friend which meant that she wouldn't want him having any of the treats she had brought.

Meanwhile at the royal pod palace Poppy was feeling guilty for saying all the terrible things to Branch. Yet if he was supposed to be the evil heartless troll her stepmother kept saying grey trolls were then why did her words seem to affect him like they had?

"Poppy won't you join me for some tea?" Lady Abilene asked as she entered the room where the bright pink princess sat placing the finishing touches on her newest scrapbook.

"Yes, Lady Abilene," She replied gracefully.

Lady Abilene's smile grew wide as the young troll took a seat across from her and waited for her cup of tea. "Today is a berry and mint flavored tea," Lady Abilene explained as she poured the hot beverage into two cups. The aroma had such a wonderful smell to it, the smell was like a fresh berry pie with just a hint of mint.

"Thank you," Poppy said carefully taking the teacup and its content and placing it gently onto the table close to her.

"You're welcome Poppet," Abilene replied before taking a tiny sip of her tea.

The two trolls sat in silence for what seemed like forever….."Lady Abilene?" Poppy asked finally breaking the quietness between them.

"Yes Poppet?"

"Forgive me for asking but I heard that you are to blame for breaking up some troll families in the village a while back."

Lady Abilene's face changed from calm to angry in an instant "Where in the world did you hear such terrible thing like that?"

Poppy just shrugged her shoulders "I just heard it somewhere."

"Well it is most certainly not true," Lady Abilene replied "and I would rather you forget any sort of lie you may have heard about me. Because that is just what they are, lies."

"I know," Poppy replied "I don't know why I would even think you would do something like that."

"It's okay," Abilene replied calmly reaching her hand across the table and placing it on top of Poppy's "All is forgiven."

After finishing her tea Poppy headed up to visit her father who was having one of his better days today.

Ooooooooooooo

A week had passed since Poppy had been around and Roselyn really missed her and after about the hundredth time that day hearing about Poppy Branch needed to get out from under the rock. "I'm to gather more sticks for the fire," he said before making his great escape. The grey troll began searching for the best kindling sticks he could find. It wasn't long before he had his arms filled with them.

"Did I say you could take my sticks?" A familiar voice hissed from behind.

Branch quickly turned around to see the green troll who led the bullies that were always after him "Your sticks?" he retorted "I don't see your name on any of them."

"Oh, a wise troll, huh?" the leader smirked as he walked up to Branch with his fists already ball tightly.

"Look," Branch sighed taking a few steps backwards "I'm not breaking any laws by gathering sticks from the forest and far away from the village."

"And I told you before those are my sticks," the green troll hissed before shoving Branch back causing him to drop a few of the twigs "my dad was right, you are nothing more than a thief."

"I haven't stolen anything," Branch said calmly keeping all his focus on the green troll standing in front of him and he failing to notice the other trolls sneaking up from behind until it was too late. Before he had a chance to react, they attacked from all angles. The sound of their laughter filled his ears as they shoved him to the ground hard and held him down. They wasted no time shoving clumps of dirt and mud onto his face then without warning the green troll hit him so hard in his face almost making everything go black…..

Roselyn let out a long sigh as she waited from Branch to return, she was quickly becoming very bored. What was taking him so long anyway? Normally he would have been back already. A big part of her wanted to go out and find him, maybe he needed help carrying the bunch of twigs he had set out to find. However, she did not want him to get mad at her for disobeying his orders of staying put. She could just hear his him saying "I told you to stay put, you don't know what could happen to you."

The young troll slowly bent forward and carefully reached for her little troll doll to hug it close to her chest. She could not wait for her parents to return so she could show them her doll and let them meet Branch, Roselyn was sure they would let him stay with them so he wouldn't be alone until his own family returned. A noise grabbed her attention and her ears perked right up as she turned to face the entrance way. Though it was not the troll she had been waiting for, she was still happy to see who it was.

"Hello Princess Poppy," she said happily and giving the visitor a friendly wave.

"Hi Roselyn," Poppy greeted back as her eyes seemed to dart around the room "is Branch here?"

Roselyn shook her "He went out earlier to gather some twigs for our fire and he hasn't come back yet."

"I see," Poppy replied with a small sigh before clearing her throat "do mind if I stay and keep you company?"

"I don't mind," Roselyn said smiling "I like spending time with you."

Poppy quickly returned the smile before making her way over to the younger troll with her basket full of goodies.

Branch had managed to get away from his attackers by fleeing when they were more focused on what else they were going to do to him. "Don't let him get away!" the green troll shouted.

"All right Spruce!" his friends called as they chased after Branch.

Branch could hear them closing in on him, so he had to find a place to hide and fast. He quickly hid under a tree with exposed roots. Branch covered his mouth so they couldn't hear his breathing and closed his eyes hoping his attackers would not be smart enough to check the space he was hiding in. "You're only making this harder for yourself because we will find you and when we do, and we are only going to hurt you more!" Spruce shouted angerly….

Just as he had hoped for the bullies passed by without evening checking his spot and he could breathe a sigh of relief. Waiting until he was sure it was safe Branch finally emerged from his hiding spot to make his way home sporting several new marks and a bloody nose.

"I'm back," he said as he slowly entered their hideout.

"Big brother….look who's here!" Roselyn cheered happily until she saw what had happen to him. All the fresh marks that covered from his chest to his stomach as well as the dried blood mixed with dirt and mud on his face.

When Branch saw Poppy sitting by Roselyn, he immediately felt a flood of emotions come over him most of them the feeling of being hurt. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to visit you," she replied softly slowly standing up "What happened?"

"Well I am not really in the mood for any visitors… Princess," he huffed before turning away and walking right back outside away from her.

Poppy quickly followed in pursuit "Branch wait!" she called but he just ignored her.

"I said wait!" she snapped as she grabbed hold of his left arm.

"Let go!" he snapped back trying to yank himself free but failing to do so when he realized just how strong she was.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say!" she snapped back.

"I'm not in the mood to hear what you 'have to say' right now," he replied

"Branch please," she sighed finally releasing him from her vice grip hold.

"Why, so you can say more hurtful things to me?" he asked feeling a lump form in his throat.

"Branch I had no idea that my words hurt you the way that they did," she explained "Lady Abilene had always told me that grey trolls have no feelings."

"No feelings, huh?" Branch scoffed before quickly grabbing one of her hands and then placing it against his to show her that both were same "we're not really that much different, are we?"

Poppy looked from her hand to his and noticed that the only difference was the brightness of her color compared to his greyish tone. "I don't understand how this proves that you have feelings." She whispered as she lowered her hand away from his.

"Because we are the same, there is no difference!" he snapped causing her to jump slightly "If things hurt you than you can be sure that they hurt me as well and don't I understand why you or any other troll can't see that!"

"Only good trolls let their colors shine brightly," Poppy replied naively.

Branch shook his head "Let me guess," he said, "something your stepmother said?"

"As a matter of fact, she did say that!" Poppy retorted as she folded her arms across her chest feeling herself starting to get upset with him.

"Do you even know what turns a troll grey?" Branch asked softly now staring down at the ground.

"Trolls do not turn grey," she replied with a slight eye roll, "it's only the bad trolls that are grey."

"So, you think I'm a bad troll then?" he asked bringing his eyes back up to meet hers.

Poppy was silent for a moment, not knowing what she should say.

"Oh yeah I remember!" Branch snapped "You think I'm a heartless monster and hope I get what's coming to me!"

Poppy remembered saying those words and she felt bad for saying them but before she could reply a large shadow flew over the two trolls. "Stand perfectly still," Branch whispered as he froze in his spot "and whatever you do, do not run."

In a moment of panic all Poppy heard was the word 'Run' and that's what she did. "No, wait!" Branch hissed as she turned to head back in the direction of his bunker. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest as fear took over her body. Then a blood curdling screech filled her ears and before she knew it she was several feet off the ground being carried away by the giant flying beast.

"AHHHHH….." she screamed closing her eyes.

Branch watched in horror as the winged beast fly off with the young princess in its long talons. He knew he had to do something and fast. "Hang on!" he called after her.

The winged beast flew to the top of a nearby tree and landed on a large branch. It raised its clawed foot that held Poppy and closely looked at her. The young princess squeezed her eyes shut tighter, too afraid to look at what was going to happen next. Time seemed to pass by slowly as the beast just stared at her as if it were deciding if she looked tasty enough eat or not. The next thing that Poppy knew it she was falling she landed with a hard thud on a branch below knocking the wind out of her. She then felt herself being lifted to her feet and quickly pulled away from the spot and inside a hole on the side of the tree trunk.

"Are you alright?" Branch asked in a completely worried tone.

"I'm fine!" Poppy hastily replied and quickly pulling herself away from the grey troll when she realized that she was hugging him.

"I told you to stay still!" Branch scolded. "And not to run!"

"I know," she sighed "but all I heard was run."

A loud screech caused both trolls to jump as the beast tried it's best to fit its head into the small opening. Poppy screamed before rushing back into Branch's arms. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"Follow me," he whispered back before gently taking her hand into his and leading her through small tunnel leading down to the bottom. "Okay when we get to the bottom of the tree it's just a straight shot to the hideout." he explained "So when I say go, you need to run right to it."

"Let me get this straight," Poppy replied, "first you tell me not to run and now you're saying I need to run?"

"Yes,"

Now at the bottom of the tree Poppy waited for Branch to say it as okay to make the run for it. She watched as the grey troll moved slowly out into the opening never taking his eyes off the direction of the winged beast. Branch motioned for her run using his right hand and that is what she did. Just as she passed him, she heard the monster's screech and she knew it had spotted them. Panic started to rise in her again when the hideout did not seem to get any closer as she ran towards it. Just as the winged beast dove for its meal Branch caught up with Poppy "Almost there!" he shouted

Poppy screamed just as the two trolls made it to safety and the winged beast landed outside if the opening.

Roselyn rushed over to greet the two out of breath trolls. "What happened?" she asked

"We were attacked," Poppy replied in between her pants.

"So, I think it's best not go outside for a while," Branch quickly added.

Poppy looked back at him "Yeah but I have to leave soon."

"I don't think that's such a great idea," he replied.

"If Lady Abilene finds out that I am not there then I am going to be in so much trouble."

"Well if you want to risk being eaten than be my guest," Branch retorted as he moved out of the way of the opening.

Poppy knew he was right and decided to just sit down and try to make the best of it, well at least she had Roselyn to help keep her busy.


	12. Chapter 12

After cleaning up his face Branch sat down keeping a safe distance from the two girls as they whispered and giggled about things, he was sure he wouldn't be interested in. He sat down in a far enough space between Poppy where he hoped she felt comfortable, he couldn't help but to sneak a peak at her when she laughed. The way her face lit up when she laughed made his heart beat a little faster, but she had already made her feelings towards him very clear.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Poppy asked him as she stood up and dusting herself off.

No sooner after she spoke a loud clap of thunder rang out and in an instant Roselyn was up off the ground and hiding behind Branch… "No….no…no," Poppy said shaking her head "this cannot be happening right now, I need to get home."

"Well maybe it's not that bad out," Branch suggested getting up leading the way hoping that she would finally be able to leave. But that thought fell through when he was greeted with a heavy down pour.

"Yay!" Roselyn exclaimed "SLUMBER PARTY!"

"WHAT….NO WAY!" both older trolls gasped at the same time, it was clear that neither troll liked this plan.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Branch tried to explain "Princess Poppy has to go home."

Roselyn tilted her head to the right "But big brother we can't just let her go out in the storm."

"Branch is right," Poppy added "I really need to get home, or else I will be in really big trouble."

The small troll turned to face Poppy "But what if you get sick or something horrible happens to you on your way home in the storm?"

"I can't stay here," Poppy sweetly replied giving the young troll a smile.

"Why is this place not good enough for her highness?" Branch mumbled just loud enough for Poppy to hear.

Poppy shot him a nasty glare before replying "It would be better if it had a little more color in it, but oh well."

Branch opened his mouth to say something back but decided against it, he was not in the mood to argue in a losing battle. "Besides maybe the rain will let up soon and then I can be on my way." She quickly added.

"I hope so," Branch whispered to himself.

Poppy decided it would be best if she just sat back down and wait the storm out. She had not been sitting long before Roselyn started asking her a million questions, like "What's your favorite color?" or "Favorite thing to eat?"

When Poppy answered each question, she would ask Roselyn the same one in return. "So how old are you Princess Poppy?" the young girl asked, "And when is your birthday?"

"Well," Poppy started to say giving the little girl a sweet smile "My birthday is a few weeks and I will be turning sixteen."

"Cool!" Roselyn exclaimed with a huge smile "Are you going to have a party?"

"You know it!" Poppy replied with just as much excitement in her voice as Roselyn's "It's going to be the biggest and best party ever!"

"Really?"

"Yep," Poppy nodded "with lots of singing and dancing."

"Cool!" Roselyn replied happily "I wish I could go."

Branch looked back at the small troll who was now lowering her head and letting out a sigh. He knew that was one place he would never dare to go nor would he ever try. Poppy must have felt his gaze because her eyes met his for a few seconds before she blinked and quickly turned away again. "Well maybe it won't be that big of a party," Poppy lied "I mean I am sure that once Lady Abilene finds out that I'm not home she may not let me have the party anyway."

The three trolls sat in silence for a while until Poppy's stomach growled "Oh," she whimpered "I'm getting a little hungry."

Branch walked over to a small box with what little bit of food they had and brought it over to where the two girls were sitting. "I know it's not the five-star dining you are used to," he said sighed "but it's all we have to offer."

Poppy looked down at the box he was holding and noticed it was just a few berries and one muffin that was a leftover from her last visit. She felt bad because this time the basket of goodies she brought was mostly arts and craft stuff that she knew Roselyn would enjoy and not food. As she stared down at the drop of food, she noticed it was defiantly not enough food for all three of them.

"May I please have the muffin?" Roselyn asked sweetly.

Branch nodded before handing her the small muffin "Don't eat it too fast." He told her just as she was about to take a bite.

"I won't," she replied cheerfully.

"I hope you don't mind berries," he said softly as he carefully handed her the few little berries he had left, her hand felt nice warm when he accidently brushed it with his cold palm.

"What about you?" she found herself asking "Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head "No."

"Thank you," she replied slowly though she could tell he was lying "but are you sure?"

He nodded before turning away from her just as his own stomach scolded him for not having anything eat at all that day. It was going to be a long and miserable sleepless night for him as he tried to ignore his burning hunger.

As Poppy slowly ate the berries, she could not help to think about everything her stepmother had said about grey trolls. Yet this troll had risked his life for her earlier and now was giving her the last bit of his food. "No!" she mentally scolded herself "Don't fall for it Poppy. Lady Abilene is right, you can't trust him."

Hours past and the rain never let up "Rosie," Branch said setting up her little bed "time for bed."

Roselyn smiled as she climbed under the covers "You can sleep over by me Princess Poppy!" she happily called.

It was at that moment when Poppy realized that she was going to have to sleep on the cold hard ground. "It's not that bad Princess," Branch said with a smirk when he noticed the look of pure disgust on her face. "Think of it like camping."

"I'm not really into camping per say," she replied slowly "I mean the only time I went camping was with my friends and we all had big fluffy pillow beds to sleep on."

"Pillow beds?" Branch repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Poppy nodded "And we kinda made a pillow fort."

Branch shook his head "So more like a slumber party then?"

"Yeah, one of those!"

"Well I hate to tell you this, but we don't have any big fancy fluffy pillows," Branch said to her with a slight smirk on his face.

Poppy glared up at the grey troll who seemed to be enjoying her discomfort for some reason. "What if I get cold?" she asked

"You're our guest," Branch said placing his own blanket neatly beside her "you can use mine for the night.

"As if," Poppy scoffed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Now what's the problem?" Branch asked

"Well the problem is it smells just like you and offense Branch, but I really don't want to smell like you." Poppy retorted.

Branch sighed "Fine but if you change your mind, I'm going to leave it right here beside you."

Poppy stayed silent as she watched him slowly make his way back over to his spot to lay down, she let out a fast sigh before quickly getting to her feet grabbing the blanket and marching right over to the grey troll.

When Branch saw her coming over he quickly sat back up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Here!" she hissed shoving the blanket back into his arms and chest hard almost knocking him over.

"What's your problem?" he asked in complete shock.

A short distance away Roselyn let out a soft snore signaling that she was in a deep sleep.

"You're my problem!" she snapped "Do you honestly think by offering me your last bit of food or your blanket was going to change how I feel about you?"

Branch opened his mouth to say something but Poppy quickly cut him off "Because guess what?" she asked in a nasty tone "It doesn't!"

"I was just trying to be nice," he replied, "I mean maybe I was trying to get you to see that I am not the heartless troll that everyone seems to think that I am."

"So, you thought that being nice to me that I would start to like you is that it?" she asked placing her hands-on hips "Well here's a newsflash for you, I will never like you."

"I know," he whispered lowering his head "I'm sorry."

Poppy felt herself go numb by what she had just said to him, she wanted so much to apologize but for some reason an unknown force inside her was making her say those awful things…and yet he was the one saying he was sorry when he had done nothing wrong. A feeling of guilt came over her when she realized that shoving the blanket back into his arms that she also shoved it into a painful looking bruise on his chest. She quickly turned away from him and went back to the spot beside Roselyn she had picked to sleep.

Branch slowly laid the blanket down beside himself and brought his one hand to his chest, the pain from impact still burning and she didn't even care that she had hurt him. He closed his eyes remembering how they held him down while Spruce stomped down on his chest and stomach. He didn't understand why she was upset with him when all he did was offer her kindness. Slowly laying down and facing away from her because he was afraid that he might upset her more somehow.

As he had expected Branch had a sleepless night and it was not just coming from the burning hungry that he felt or the pain from being attacked earlier. No, it was because of her, the now fast asleep princess that always found some way to hurt him even more then he already was. Her words were worse than weapon anyone ever used on him, yet she looked so sweet and kind when she fast asleep. Why couldn't she open her eyes and see that he was not much different than her or any other troll in the village? He sat up and let out a heavy sigh just as Poppy turned over, it felt like his heart stopped for a second. He did not want her to wake up and start saying horrible things to him again, he wasn't in the mood.

"Please don't wake up," he said in his head as he watched her carefully, but luck was on his side because she stayed asleep. Branch sat in silence for a long time as images from his past began to enter his mind.

"There's my handsome little boy," his mother said with a smile when he entered the room where she and his grandma were waiting.

"Mom," he replied shaking his head "I'm ten years old now, I'm not much of a little boy anymore."

His mother's smile widened "No matter how old you get; you will always be my little boy."

"Oh, come now Daffodil," Rosiepuff said calmly "don't embarrass the him."

"Fine," his mother replied with a pretend pouting face and giving her son a quick wink "how about we head into town and let you pick out a treat for your special day?"

"A birthday treat?" Branch repeated happily.

"That's right," his grandma added "after all ten years old is a big step in a young troll's life. You are no longer a single number age."

"Neat!" Branch exclaimed "I'm going to pick out the biggest cupcake I can find!"

The next few memories were kind of a blur for the young grey troll because one minute he was laughing and having fun with his family and the next a group of hooded trolls surrounded his mom and grandma. Branch tried to protect them, but they were a lot stronger than a kid. Everything happened so fast… his mother hugged him close to her, but the hooded trolls pulled them apart. Branch tumbled to the ground and his grandmother quickly rushed to his side to help back to his feet before she too was taken away leaving the young troll all alone and scared. Branch remembered feeling his color and happiness fade away and how helpless he felt or when he tried to get help, but no troll seemed to care, they all turned their backs on him.

So, when a group of troll kids offered their help, he believed them but that quickly faded when they led him to a clearing. "I saw your mom and grandma just through those bushes," a young female troll said pointing at a wall of tall shrubs.

"Well aren't you going to go see?" the male troll that had offered to help asked "Or are you scared and want me to go first?"

Branch stood there staring at the bushes as the male troll stepped forward, he walked over to the bush pushed the leaves aside and stopped. "I think I see them," he lied as he turned back towards the other trolls who were just watching him. A part of Branch told him not to go but then the other part was hoping he was telling the truth. The young grey troll slowly walked toward the green troll as he held the bush limb aside so he could see but the closer he got he saw nothing.

"I don't any…" was all he got to say before the green troll thought it would be funny to let the limb go so it could come back and slap the poor troll across the face. The sting from the slap brought tears to the young troll's eyes as he stumbled back with his left hand cupped over his cheek. The sound of snickering filled his ears the group of trolls found his pain to be funny.

"Did you really think we would help you?" the green troll asked smugly before giving him a hard shove backwards.

Branch could feel his heart start to beat fast with fear as the group of troll kids surrounded, his head told him to run but his feet seemed to be frozen on the spot. He blocked as much as he could until his legs decided it was time to get out of there and so he ran away as fast as his legs let him. He ran until he hit something solid, he stumbled back and looked up to see it was the female troll of the group. Her expression was not like the others and she stepped aside to let him pass.

"Hey Ugly where'd you go!" the green troll voice called from somewhere close.

Branch quickly ducked behind a rock and closed his eyes….."Suki did you see where he went?" the green troll asked the female troll.

"No," she lied.

"Fine," he sighed "let's just go, we'll get him next time."

Xmxmxmxxmxmx

Poppy let out a loud snore that pulled Branch out of his thoughts, he took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. The grey troll laid back down, closed his eyes and finally fell asleep. It felt like he had just closed his eyes before Roselyn was waking him up.

"Morning big brother!" she said happily.

"Hi," he mumbled feeling an enormous headache setting in from not having enough sleep.

"Well I'm leaving!" Poppy's voice chimed as she hurried towards the exit.

"What so soon?" Branch asked sarcastically as he sat up.

The pink troll stopped and looked back at him, she felt really awful for the things that she had said but was too embarrassed and head strong to say she was sorry. Her stepmother would be so upset if she knew that she wanted to apologize to a grey troll. Yes, she may have said she was sorry to him in the past, but did she mean it when she said it?

"Bye Roselyn!" she said as she gave the young troll a quick wave before heading on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

Roselyn sat at the water's edge staring at her reflection as she waited for Branch. "Okay Rosie," Branch said walking over to the young troll holding two pails "are you ready to go?"

The little troll smiled and nodded "Are there lots of berries at that place deep in the woods?"

"Are you sure you want to come?" Branch asked, "I mean it is a far walk from here and there might not even be berry bushes anymore."

"I promise I won't make you carry me this time," the little troll happily replied skipping over to the older troll and carefully taking one of the empty pails from him "I really want to go with you.

"Well okay if you insist," Branch replied slowly walking towards the entrance of the dark forest "just stay close."

"Okay," Roselyn said as she rushed to the older troll's side.

The two trolls walked along the forest floor stopping every few feet so Roselyn could admire a fallen leaf or odd shape rock. "Rosie, we need to hurry," Branch sighed "we have to be home before it gets dark."

"Sorry," she replied before using her free hand to grab hold of Branch's free hand. The gesture took the grey troll by surprise causing him to stop in his tracks and look down at his hand. The little troll looked up at the older troll and gave him a sweet little smile. Branch felt a tiny smile appear on his face before they continued on their way.

It seemed like forever before they made it to the berry bushes deep in the dark forest, "Look!" Roselyn said all excited pointing to the all the bushes full of ripe berries just waiting to be picked. Branch insisted on making sure it was safe before he let her go anywhere near the bushes, once he gave her the all clear she was off. Both trolls started to pick as many berries as they could but not before sampling a few first. The berries were very delicious and as the sweet juices filled their mouths the two trolls felt comforted.

"We should probably start heading back now," Branch said softly placing the fresh picked berries into his pail.

"Already?" Roselyn asked before stuffing a few berries into her mouth.

"Yeah," the older troll replied, "it's going to start getting dark soon."

"Okay…okay," she said picking up her pail and joining him.

On the way home Roselyn discovered that she may have picked too many berries for to carry because her pail was starting to become too heavy for to carry. Branch noticed her struggling to keep up "You alright back there?" he asked stopping so she could catch up.

"Yeah," she lied as she struggled with the pail.

"Do you want me to carry your pail for a while?" he asked.

The young troll shook her head "I got this," she said placing the pail down briefly "just need to set it down for a second."

"Rosie I'm not going to get mad if you need help," he replied giving her a half smile "my mom and grandma always told me that a gentleman offers help to a lady in need of some assistance."

Roselyn looked down at her pail full of berries and then at Branch "Well okay then," she mumbled "but I'm not going to let you carry them all the way home…Deal?"

Branch nodded "Deal."

She seemed to be happy with his answer as they started back on their way. By the time their home came into view Roselyn was ready to carry her pail again. "Thank you big brother," she said sweetly taking the a hold of the pail. As they got closer Branch noticed something, it looked like an envelope that had been carefully placed against the big rock being held up by a smaller rock. He bent down to pick it up and noticed it was for Roselyn and he knew right away it was from Poppy because of all the glitter.

"What is it?" Roselyn asked.

"It's for you," he replied handing her the sealed envelope.

Roselyn wasted no time ripping it open only to be showered in a puff of glitter which she did not seem to mind whatsoever. "I'm invited!" she exclaimed "Can we please go!"

"We?" Branch questioned "I don't think Princess Poppy invited me; I think she only invited you."

"Why would she do that?" the young girl questioned "She likes us both."

Branch stayed silent as Poppy's words filled his head "So, you thought that I would start to like you is that it? Well here's a newsflash for you, I will never like you." "No, I don't think she does like me," he replied with a frown "besides I pretty sure she wouldn't want me there anyway."

"But why?" she asked

"I don't know," he sighed "I guess I'm not colorful enough."

"But what if you paint yourself up and then you could go," she suggested.

Branch shook his head "I don't think that's going to work this time," he replied, "besides I'm not really into parties."

Roselyn's smile began to fade "I bet it's going to be super fun."

As much as Branch didn't like the idea, he agreed to let her go to the party. Roselyn's smile returned as she rushed over to the older troll and wrapped her small arms around him "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied hugging her back.

Xpxpxpxxpxpxxpxxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxpx

It was the day of the party and Poppy was super excited, today was her sweet sixteen and it was going to be a very special night. Lady Abilene had hinted around that tonight was going to be the night that she met the troll she was going marry someday. When it came to try on her brand-new dress designed just for tonight the young princess could barely hold back her squeals of joy. It was delivered by the troll twins named Satin and Chenille who were the daughters of the dress shop owner. Not only did they make sure that the dress fitted correctly they also helped do Poppy's hair and makeup.

By the time they were finished with Poppy she hardly recognized herself in the mirror. "Wow!" was all she said.

As the guests started to arrive at the palace Branch and Roselyn watched from a safe distance "Are you sure I can go?" Roselyn asked.

Branch nodded

Roselyn smiled before giving her big brother a quick hug "I wish you could come with me."

"I'll be waiting here until you come back," he whispered in her ear before she happily skipped off towards the party.

Branch watched her from his spot until she reached where Poppy welcoming her guests, he noticed that she looked different tonight. The way the moonlight hit her made her look even more beautiful then she already was, Branch mentally scolded himself for staring at her longer than he should.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Branch sat and waited for his small friend, he watched as several bright colored trolls continued to enter the palace all so excited to be going to a giant birthday bash. When trolls finally stopped showing up Branch guessed everyone from the village was now inside and having the time of their lives and he was left alone listening to them have fun where he belonged. From behind him he failed to hear that someone sneaking up on him until it was too late.

'CRACK!' the sound of a stick breaking pulled his attention back and he turned quickly only to come face to face with the three strong trolls that loved nothing more than to hurt him.

"Well look what we here boys," Spruce smirked "I think our freaky friend is planning on crashing the party."

"No I was jus….." Branch started to say but the green troll used all his strength to slam his target across the face.

"Shut up!" the green troll hissed ready to punch again.

"What should we do with him Spruce?" the troll on Spruce's left asked.

Spruce stood up tall and just gave a quick nod then without warning one of the trolls wrapped something around Branch's neck and started to pull him away…

They made to walk backwards which made it very difficult to breath, so when the troll in charge of pulling him gave him an extra hard tug Branch lost his footing causing the poor troll to fall backwards and hit his head. The sound of their laughter filled his ears as he quickly used his hands to try and loosen the rope from around his neck. Spruce saw this and immediately yanked the rope tighter "Don't worry," he said with a smirk "we're almost there." With that said Branch found himself being forced back to his feet and pulled the rest of the way.

Spruce decided they had gone far enough and ordered to have the rope loosened around Branch's neck. Meanwhile back at the party Roselyn was feeling completely overwhelmed but all the sweets that were laid out before her, she had never seen so many different shaped cakes and cookies. She told herself she was going to have get a few treats to take back to her brother. The music grew loud and the crowd of trolls danced as Poppy stepped out on the stage that was set up on one side of the room. Poppy's dress reminded Roselyn of an ice cream sundae with sprinkles and her flower crown was replaced with a single blueish purple flower. Roselyn watched as Poppy made her way to the edge of the stage where a DJ troll was happily spinning the sick beats for the party.

"Thank you all for coming out to my party!" Poppy exclaimed with such joy "Now let's really get this party started!"

Every troll cheered as they continued to dance and sing.

Pxpxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp

"Why do you think you are above the law?" Spruce asked as he began circling Branch "I mean our lovely Queen has said that no disgusting troll like you was allowed anywhere near the village or the palace, yet you continue to ignore these laws. "Why is that?"

"I was just waiting for someone," Branch replied trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"You mean that weird little kid that hangs around with you?" Spruce scoffed "I feel bad for her because of how brainwashed you made her and besides when Lady Abilene finds out about you and her and whatever sick twisted relationship you guys have, she will probably have me make her disappear."

"Don't you touch her!" Branch suddenly snapped before lunging toward the green troll.

"Oh no you don't!" the tallest troll said as he pulled the rope tight again.

"Aw…how sweet!" Spruce taunted, "You really care about your little friend, don't you? Too bad it's only going to end badly."

"What do you want us to with him?" the tallest troll asked.

"I say we pound him," the other troll replied with a wide grin.

Spruce smiled as he stepped back away the group and said, "I don't care what you do him, just make sure to give him pain like he has never felt before."

Pxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpx

When Poppy noticed Roselyn, the young troll was off in a corner all by herself. "Hey," she said as she came over "I'm glad you made it. Aren't you having fun?"

Roselyn nodded before letting out a small sigh. "What's wrong?" Poppy asked sitting down beside her.

"Nothing," the young troll mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked "Because it sure looks like there is something wrong.

The young troll thought long and hard about her answer to Poppy's question "Princess Poppy?" she asked bringing her face up to look at the older troll beside her "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Poppy quickly replied with a large smile "you can ask me anything."

"Why do you say mean things to my big brother?"

"Oh…I…" Poppy stuttered before clearing her throat.

"How come you don't like him?" Roselyn asked as she continued looking up at Poppy with her big violet eyes.

Poppy let out a soft sigh before answering "It's not that I don't like him," she tried to explain "I'm not supposed to like him."

"Why?"

"I'm just not!" Poppy snapped back surprising Roselyn. Once she realized what she had caused the young troll to jump Poppy quickly apologized "I'm sorry Roselyn, I did not mean to snap like that." She then held out her arms to welcome the smaller troll in for a hug which was quickly returned.

Roselyn soon grew tired of the party, so she went to pick out a few treats for Branch and bid farewell to Poppy. The young troll quickly walked back to the spot where he told her would be waiting for her but noticed discovered that he wasn't there. She called out his name but there was no answer, the young troll began to panic. She knew Branch would never leave her like this when he told her he would be right there when she came. Roselyn rushed back inside the place and straight to Princess Poppy who was now dancing in between a male purple troll and two twin trolls connected by their hair.

"Princess Poppy!" she exclaimed "I need to talk to you for a second?"

Poppy excused herself before allowing the young troll to lead her away "What's up?" she asked once they were alone.

"I can't find my brother!" Roselyn replied in a panicked tone "he's not in the spot he said he would be in."

"Are you sure you checked the right spot?" Poppy asked.

"I am positive," Roselyn softly replied, "can you help me find him?"

"Well…I don't know," Poppy slowly replied not really wanting to leave her party.

"Please Princess Poppy," the young girl begged as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Alright fine," Poppy sighed remembering how Branch helped save her when the flying beast had her in its' clutches or how he gave her the last bit of his food when she was hungry. Though she knew very well that her stepmother would not approve of what she was thinking of doing but Roselyn was her friend and right now she needed her help.

Pxpxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxppxxpxppxxpxppxxpxpxpxp

Three against one was hardly a fair fight to begin with and how much stronger they were than him. Branch had tried his best to block as many as their punches as he could, but their fists seemed to come from all directions which it made it very difficult to protect himself. Spruce took a step back to admire their work and as he an evil grin appeared on his face. The green troll could see just how weak the grey troll was and this seemed to please him as his grin grew wider. To Branch the world felt like it was spinning around, and legs felt like they were about to give out even with the two other trolls holding him up. Spruce then brought back his fist let it slam hard into the poor troll's stomach causing him to fall forward onto the ground. With him on the ground they used this to their advantage and kicked and punched him some more.

"Worthless pile of dirt!" he spat out before he turned to his posse and walked away leaving the weak battered troll where he fell.

Branch tried his best to lift himself off the ground but he failed the pain he felt was unbearable. The world around him was slowly disappearing as blackness set in and everything went dark.

Poppy followed Roselyn to the spot where Branch was supposed to be waiting but like the child had said he was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he just left?" she suggested with a shrug.

"No!" Roselyn snapped "My brother wouldn't just leave me!"

"Roselyn he's not your real brother," Poppy tried to explain "he is a grey troll after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the young girl questioned.

Not wanting to upset the young girl Poppy decided it was best to not say anything at all "Nothing," she replied.

The two female trolls ventured deeper into the forest having no luck in finding Branch until they heard the rustling of the tall grass and it made them stop dead in their tracks. "Roselyn," Poppy whispered quickly getting in front of the smaller troll "stay behind me."

What emerged from the tall grass was a weak and beaten Branch who looked like he was in so much pain. Poppy let out a small gasp when she couldn't help but to notice the amount of bruises he had on his stomach alone. Then there was his poor face and how it had blood on the one side.

"Big brother?" Roselyn whispered peaking out from behind Poppy's dress.

Branch looked up at the two girls before collapsing before them, Roselyn was the first to rush to his side Poppy stayed back for a few seconds debating whether or not she should go over, She was probably the last troll he wanted to see right now.

Putting their differences aside she walked over and pink carefully knelt beside him. There she counted at least two dozen marks of purple that spotted up his skin. She felt this sudden urge to just want to comfort him and tell him that it was going to be alright. Her stepmother had always told her that grey trolls had no feelings or felt no pain but if any that were true than why did he look like he was in so much pain? She looked down at her hand he had placed his own against and according to him they were not any different then each other minus the color. She gently placed her hand on his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Trying to find you," she replied watching him as he struggled to get his feet, his arms shook as he tried to boost himself up.

"Here," she said softly as she gently helped him to stand up "let me help you."

Branch's legs shook as he tried to stay upright but he immediately failed toppling over on top of Poppy. "Sorry," he mumbled "I didn't mean to."

"It's not your fault," she said "you're hurt Branch."

Poppy knew she was not going to leave his side until she and Roselyn got him home.

"I'm going to help you get home," she told him giving tiny smile and helping him get up back on his feet.

"You don't have to," he whispered flinching as a sudden sharp pain in his side erupted from being kicked so many times.

"I know," Poppy replied wrapping her arm around his "but I want to."

The three trolls slowly walked along the forest trail stopping occasionally because Branch was still very light-headed and would almost losing his balance.

"Why are you helping me?" he managed to mumble on one break.

The princess carefully sat down next to him and replied, "Because I told you, I want to."

Roselyn sat on the other side of her big brother and gently placed her head against his right arm "You're going to be alright big brother. I'm going to take good care of you, promise."

Poppy couldn't help but to smile at the young troll's words, she could see that the small truly cared for him. "Branch," Poppy sighed "I am so sorry this happened to you."

"How can I believe you?" he asked not making eye contact with her "You said some pretty terrible things me."

"I know," Poppy mumbled hanging her head "and if I could take it back, believe me I would." She felt guilty for everything she had ever said to him and wished there was a way to prove it to him. But as she brought her head back up and her eyes fell upon him, she saw just how beaten he was. Small to large size bruises covered a good portion of his exposed skin but a dark mark around his neck and the large cut on the side of his face is what stood out the most to her.

When Branch felt her gaze, he quickly shifted away. He very uncomfortable with her staring at him the way she was. Poppy opened her mouth to say something but a loud _**whooshing**_ sound from above stopped her. Roselyn's head perked up and she immediately grabbed hold of Branch's hand for protection. Poppy knew right away what it was, it was the winged creature. It was hungry and Branch was in no condition to run which left him an easy target meal. Poppy's eyes quickly scanned the area for any place safe to hide but found nothing, their only hope would be to make it to the tall grass which was a great distance from where they were.

The winged beast let out it's terrifying bellow when it spotted them….."Come on Branch," Poppy said as she helped pull the grey troll to his feet again "we need to get to the tall grass." Roselyn was still holding onto Branch's hand as she started to pull in the direction of the tall grass "Come on big brother."

Branch's legs wobbled as they threatened to give out, but Poppy was determined to get him to safety like he had done for her. So, with all the strength she had she started pulling him towards the tall grass. The winged beast swooped down but likely missed it was probably just getting a better look at its food Poppy figured. Now only a short distance to safety that's when Branch's legs decided it was time to give out and he collapsed bring down the two other trolls with him.

"No!" Poppy cried "Branch please, you have to get up; we're almost there."

The winged beast's screech filled their ears as it prepared to make one finale swoop down. All three trolls closed their eyes and braced themselves for an attack that never happened. Without realizing it Poppy used her hair to conceal them from the monster's view and with view of its food the beast flew away. When it was gone, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally, after what felt like forever Poppy and Roselyn got Branch home safely where Poppy tried to build a fire but failed miserably at. "Sorry my survival skills are bad," she said smiling when she noticed Branch watching her."

"Yeah you kind of are," he replied giving her a tiny smile in return.

Poppy shook her head as she walked over carrying a damp piece of material from her dress. She carefully reached forward and began cleaning the blood off the side of his face. As much as Branch wanted to protest her touching him, he said nothing because he was too weak to fight back. As she cleaned up the cut, she could feel him starting to shiver.

"Roselyn," she said turning her attention to the young troll sitting next to her "will you go get the blankets."

The young girl immediately jumped up and quickly grabbed the three blankets "Here," she said handing the thin blankets to Poppy.

After Poppy covered him up with three blankets Roselyn decided that she was going to curl up next to her big brother and go to sleep. Poppy sat up most of the night watching over Branch making sure he was going to be alright and also wondering what was going to happen when she returned to the palace. She knew that ditching her own party would not go unnoticed and she was sure there would be consequences for her actions. The longer she stayed up she found herself starting to stare at the grey troll once more and wondering if he was right about them not being much different. She brought her hand up to her face remembering the soft touch of his hand as he placed it onto hers. A small sigh escaped her lips as she continued to stare at it.

"I wish I could talk to my dad," she said in her head "he would tell me."

By mid-afternoon the next day Poppy returned home only to be greeted with a smiling stepmother. "Poppy….Darling!" she exclaimed walking down the hall towards her "I have wonderful news!"

Poppy who was in no mood to be overjoyed from being so exhausted, simply replied "What is it?"

"Well I have a very special troll I want you to meet," she explained.

"Who?"

"Me," a voice replied from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

Poppy quickly turned to come face to face with a smiling green troll "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the green troll replied before clearing his throat and taking a bow "I'm Spruce."

"Hello," Poppy replied slowly becoming very confused at what was going on.

"Sorry I wasn't at your party last night," Spruce explained "but you see I was attacked on my way over here."

"Spruce has been chosen to marry you after you turn 18," Lady Abilene explained when she saw the look of confusion on her stepdaughter's face "isn't that wonderful news?"

"WHAT!" Poppy exclaimed in total shock.

"It's tradition my Dear," Lady Abilene explained "remember I told you about this a while back.

Poppy gave Spruce a good look over and there was just something about him that she did not like. He said that he was attacked the night before, but yet he had didn't have any marks on him whatsoever.

"Would you please excuse me," she said politely "I need to go to my room and lay down for a bit."

"I agree," Lady Abilene said stepping aside to allow her stepdaughter to pass "you look like you did not get any sleep last night."

Poppy hurried to her room where she quickly shut the door behind herself. She needed to process everything that had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Poppy sat in her room not wanting to even go back down anytime soon, she had thought that meeting her future husband was going to be more exciting but yet when she met him she felt nothing but uneasiness. She had just sat down on her bed when a soft knock on her door grabbed her attention.

"Come in!" she called before letting out a heavy sigh.

The door slowly opened revealing her stepmother "Poppet, we need to have a little chat," she explained calmly as she made her way over to her bed side.

"About what?" Poppy asked looking up at the older troll with innocent eyes.

"It has come to my attention recently that you have a knack for sneaking out and as the princess I can assure you this is not princess behavior."

"I understand but all I have been going to is the village," Poppy quickly lied not wanting her to find out Branch "I find it very relaxing there."

Lady Abilene nodded before continuing "However be that as it may I cannot allow you to go running off by yourself. You must promise me you won't be doing it again. The outside world is a very dangerous place and you never know what kind of evil things are out there."

"I promise," Poppy replied "I will not leave with an escort."

A smile appeared on Lady Abilene's face "Now why don't you come out and get to know your future husband?"

Poppy let out a sigh "Fine," she whispered "I'll be right down."

"Well don't take too long My Dear," Lady Abilene replied cheerfully as she turned towards the door "he awaits you presents."

Poppy reluctantly followed her stepmother out of her room and back to the place where Spruce stood waiting. "Well hello again Princess," he said as a wide grin spread across his face right before slowly bowing.

"Hello," Poppy repeated not impressed by his actions.

"Why don't you two take a little stroll together?" Lady Abilene suggested "You know to really start to get to know one another."

Poppy opened her mouth to say something but instead she found herself being taken by the hand and pulled out of the palace pod. Spruce talked about a lot of things to which Poppy found no interest in whatsoever, so she would give an occasional nod to make like she was listening, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but to think about Branch and how he was doing in the few short hours she had been away from him.

"So, what attacked you?" she found herself asking once he finally stopped talking.

Spruce's eyes met hers for a moment before they quickly darted away "A monster," he simply replied before going back to talk about himself. Every other word that seemed to come out of his mouth was either me or I, Poppy was getting a splitting headache from it.

Finally, after spending what seemed like hours Spruce said his goodbyes, Poppy was able to breathe a sigh of relief. After dinner she excused herself from the table and made her way back to her room where she waited until she would be able to sneak out. Once she knew it was safe, she quietly made her way to the area where she knew some special ointment was stored. She picked up the small bottle and looked at it, sure the stuff smelled awful, but it worked wonders on healing injuries fast. She carefully placed it in her bag before heading to the kitchen where she quickly grabbed as much food and supplies as she could fit into the bag.

She was greeted warmly by Roselyn who was snacking on a few berries while her big brother rested. "I brought some goodies," she said happily as she entered their hiding spot.

"Really?" Roselyn exclaimed

"That's right!" Poppy replied happily holding out the bag for the young troll to take. Roselyn jumped to her feet and rushed up to where Poppy was standing.

"NEAT!" she exclaimed when she pulled a tiny dress "Is this for me?"

"It sure is," Poppy replied with a wink "it was mine when I was your age."

"It's so pretty," Roselyn said smiling as she admired the sparkly new dress "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Poppy then made her way over to the resting grey troll "Branch," she whispered, "how are feeling?"

"Why are you here?" he mumbled.

"I brought some ointment for you to try," she replied softly.

Branch slowly sat up and looked at her wondering why she was trying to act nice to him all of a sudden. Poppy opened the bottle of ointment "Do you want me put some on you?"

"What?" Branch asked with a raised eyebrow "No!"

"That sounded weird." she quickly replied feeling her face go hot and placing the bottle ointment down in front of Branch "Sorry, here you can have it."

"Uh, thanks," he slowly replied with his eyebrow still raised as he carefully picked up the bottle to examine it.

"I know it smells really bad," Poppy said smiling slightly "but trust me, this stuff will make you feel better real fast."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Branch replied setting the bottle back down on the ground.

"What...why?" she asked as her smile faded.

"Well how do I know it's safe?" he questioned

"Branch you're being ridiculous," she scoffed "it is totally safe."

"But how can I be sure?"

She let out a soft sigh as she sat down beside him "I know I hurt you before but believe me I am truly sorry for everything I said to hurt you."

Branch was silent as Poppy very gently placed her hand on top of his "Please forgive me," she whispered.

"Fine," he sighed slowly pulling his hand away from her and picking the bottle back up "I'll try it."

Poppy's face lit up "Really?"

The grey troll emptied a small amount onto his hand and applied it to his bruised chest. The ointment really did smell bad and it stung slightly after it made contact to his skin. Poppy turned away so not to make him feel uncomfortable with her watching. Once he was finished, he sat the bottle back down and kindly thanked her.

"You're welcome," she replied with a sweet smile.

The two trolls sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another. Roselyn came over holding her new dress "Look big brother," she said proudly "Princess Poppy gave it to me."

Branch smiled; Poppy could tell that he was still in a lot of pain by just the way he was moving. "Thank you again Princess Poppy," Roselyn said sweetly before wrapping her arms around the older troll's waist and hugging her.

"Anytime," Poppy replied as she returned the hug.

Roselyn then turned her attention towards Branch "Is it okay if I go to bed?"

Branch nodded and told her it was okay. The small troll said her goodnights and very carefully hugged her big brother making sure she did not hurt him before going off to bed.

As the two older trolls sat in silence once more Poppy couldn't help but to notice that the grey troll seemed to be in deep thought about something. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied closing his eyes and replaying what had happened to him over in his mind. Spruce and his friends had shown no mercy when they attacked him. They laughed when he tried to protect himself or when he struggled to get back up from their attack. "Look he's starting to get color now!" Spruce's friend laughed when the marks started to show up on Branch's skin. "He needs more color," Spruce smirked before delivering a swift kick to the grey troll's side.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered bring himself out of his flashback.

"Sure," Poppy nodded

"Why is it that that there are trolls in this world who enjoy causing pain and suffering, yet I am the one that everyone hates?"

"I don't know," Poppy whispered back.

"All I doing was waiting for Roselyn," he explained "I wasn't breaking any laws."

"Who did this to you?" Poppy asked

Branch looked up at her and shook his head "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" she snapped "They should be brought to justice."

"No, it doesn't!" he snapped back "Don't you see? No matter what I say happened I'm still going to be the one that is punished. Whose side do you think everyone will be on?"

Poppy could see that he was fighting back tears "But that's not fair," she replied.

He turned to face her "I'm scared," he admitted "I know they are going to do this again and there is nothing I can do stop them."

"But why?" she asked

Without answering her Branch just hung his head and let a couple tears fall in front of her. It was the first Poppy saw Branch for what he truly was a hurt and broken troll, not a dangerous one that her stepmother kept insisting that his kind was. She knew he did not deserve what happening to him. So, she did something she never thought she would do in a million years, she scooted closer to him and very carefully wrapped her arms around him. Branch was both shocked and afraid of her touch, yet he relaxed and allowed her to hug him.


End file.
